


How to Lose a Rat in Ten Days part two

by Ursula



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-07
Updated: 2005-01-07
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula/pseuds/Ursula
Summary: Mulder and Skinner are working with Alex Krycek and make a bet that one of them can seduce him.





	How to Lose a Rat in Ten Days part two

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

How to Lose a Rat in Ten Days part two

### How to Lose a Rat in Ten Days part two

#### by Multiple

  


Title: How To Lose A Rat In Ten Days 

Author/Pseudonym: Lynda(Aqualegia) Linda (Amazon X), Mrs. Fish, Ratboy, Liz O'Brian, Bertina, and Ursula 

Fandom: X Files 

Pairing: Mulder/Skinner/Krycek 

Rating: NC-17 

Status: Finished and beta read thanks to Bertina 

Date Posted: 11-29-04 

Archive: FHSA, DIB, Wherever individual writers choose 

E-mail address for feedback: 

Classification: Romance 

Series/Sequel: Is this story part of a series: No 

Web Site: 

Disclaimers: No profit, fan fiction for fun 

Notes: Written for 

Warnings: Sex, violence, and threesome 

Time Frame: After it's all over 

How To Lose A Rat in Ten Days  
Alex HC&D Round Robin 

* * *

How To Lose a Rat in Ten Days Part 13 Ursula 

Blind instinct brought Alex back to the parking lot under his apartment building. Once there, he realized that the only thing to do was to run, run, hide, and find some dark corner to lick his wounds. 

How could Alex believe that Mulder and Skinner could really care about him? The heartless bastards must have gotten a good laugh at him showing up, bottle of wine in hand as if he was really the kind of a person that people invited to their home, took to their beds, and really cared about. 

In the dark garage, Alex put his head back and howled like a wolf caught in a trap. Unlike the wolf, he had no mate, no pack. He was a lone rat. He could expect no more out of life. 

OooOooO 

Mulder gaped wordlessly at Walter. He felt like the lowest of the low. It was not supposed to be like this. The bet had been about him and Walter, not about Alex or how they felt about him. Mulder knew that it was hard for him to deal with his relationship with Walter. It was difficult to keep the old rivalry out of the relationship. They tried to keep the one up man ship to a bearable level by playing games with each other. 

Walter growled, "Stop fucking analyzing this, Mulder." 

Grabbing his tie and coat, Walter said, "We need to go after him." 

"You think so?" Mulder asked. "I thought he might want more time. Maybe we should wait?" 

"No, the more he thinks about it, the worse it will get," Walter said. "Let's go, Mulder." 

Mulder scrambled out of the tub. Walter didn't sound as if he meant that as a request. 

OooOooO 

His mind on how far he could get before Mulder and Skinner tracked him down, Alex made only a cursory check of his alarms. Nothing was triggered so he punched in his code and entered the apartment. 

As soon as Alex stepped into his den, he knew he had a problem. He smelled cigarette smoke. Immediately he thought of Spender. A glowing coal illuminated the man's pinched features. Two big goons framed him. Alex threw his jacket on the back of the couch and said, "What do you want?" 

"I found your behavior odd after I considered it. You gave a great deal of information to cause me to act in the fashion you did. When I thought about it, I could not see what you achieved by betraying Mueller. By the time all of this occurred to me, Mueller was ready to converse with me. He tells a story very different than what you reported." 

"What did he tell you?" Alex said. 

"That you were working with Mulder and Skinner," Spender said, taking a long wet drag on his cigarette before dropping the butt in Alex's favorite coffee cup. 

Alex scowled at the transgression. He hated having Spender in his space. He was glad that he planned to get out of here anyway. All he had to do was play Spender's boy one last time and then he would pack his bags. This time he would not be back. He was older and smarter than he had been in Hong Kong. He would trust no one. 

Moving to his kitchen, Alex asked, "Coffee anyone?" 

"Very nice, Alex," Spender admired. "You show me no hint of nervousness or guilt. Of course, I had time to examine your apartment." 

"You found nothing," Alex said. He had dropped off his bedding at a laundry on his way to Mulder and Skinner's. His computer was clean. His records were hidden beyond what he could have cracked himself. 

"Yes, I found nothing," Spender said. "Not a trace or a hint of any rebellious activity. However, you made one mistake. You see, the security monitor you disabled in the lobby wasn't the only one. Do you like films, Alex? I remember you fell asleep during my Thin Man videos. I was appalled at your lack of culture." 

"I enjoy some movies," Alex said. His mind flashed back to the bad horror films he once watched with Mulder during their brief but intense partnership. 

"I think you will find this one of great interest," Spender said. 

Wincing, Alex watched Goon Number One shove a tape into his DVD/VCR combination. He said, "Spender, I really don't have time for home movies." 

"Yes, I could see that you have been busy. I was surprised. I must have a talk with my psychological department. I was told you would never recover from your unfortunate experiences with your dear stepfather. It limited your uses, but then again virginity has its allure. You have no idea how many men and women have expected to claim you as a reward." 

"I'm not some shiny prize you can dangle in front of some asshole," Alex said. He thought of the way Mulder and Skinner treated him, like he was an object, a chip in their game of macho bullshit. If that was what sex was like, he hadn't missed much. 

Yet...Alex couldn't forget the way Mulder had been with him, the way it felt. Despite the heartbreak of finding out he had been used, it was nothing he was willing to forget. Not to his dying day. Although, he might be taking it to the grave soon. He could only wish that Walter had also made love to him. 

The camera in the lobby showed all too much. Skinner with flowers, Skinner happily laden with the bags of food. Skinner with the final gift of Lad's Love. Mulder had also appeared happy and engaging as he rushed in to conquer. 

"It isn't the first time that I made them think I was working with them," Alex said, with a sneer for punctuation. 

"Or perhaps you have been working with them all along," Spender said. "That would explain some of your more regrettable errors." 

"Look, Spender, this isn't one of your spy novels," Alex said. "Of course, I'm not working with them." 

Lashing forward with surprising speed, Spender gripped Alex's jaw in his claw like fingers. He said, "I've heard enough. I've seen enough. You should have just told me, Alex. I could have met your needs. You little slut..." 

Before Alex could react, he felt the prick of a needle. His hands were wrenched behind him. The two goons grabbed him and walked him out of the apartment. He was dizzy and as powerless as a kitten. One of his neighbors gaped at him. Alex held back from asking for help although he was sure his eyes begged for it. The old woman ducked into her apartment and slammed the door. 

"Tsk, tsk, Alex, you have frightened your poor neighbor half to death," Spender scolded. 

It was just another betrayal. Hell, he had gone out of his ways to fetch the woman groceries, ward off the purse-snatchers when she had to go to the bank to deposit her check. He was the one who told her about automatic deposits to spare her the fear of going out with the check. 

As they tossed him into the backseat of Spender's Lincoln Town Car, Alex spared a last hopeless thought. The last time he had been in this much trouble, Walter had come to his rescue. He didn't believe it would happen again. After all, the bet was won. He no longer had any value to the two men. 

OooOooO 

"He's run," Mulder said, after pounding on the door. "We're too late." 

"This quickly?" Walter said. He said, "Let's pick the lock and have a look." 

"Excuse me," came a querulous voice. 

Walter turned to face a thin old woman with an interesting smooth face. She said, "Are you Alex's boyfriends?" 

Walter was from a generation where such things were not discussed. Especially not with beatific old ladies who would look at home in a nun's wimple. 

"We're his friends," Walter admitted. 

"I thought you should know," the woman said, "That wicked looking man took him. I knew he was a bad one from the moment I asked him not to smoke in the hall. This is a non-smoking building. I remember when dear Alex helped to get that petition passed. I have asthma, you know, and I can't bear the smoke." 

"What did the man look like?" Mulder asked. 

"He was fifty or sixty, nearly dressed in a suit," the woman said. "I wrote down his license plate number. That was always helpful on Perry Mason." 

"It is helpful," Walter said, holding his hand out for the scrap of paper. 

"Wait here," the woman said, "Perry always said not to give your evidence to people unless you're sure whom they are." 

Flashing his old ID, Walter said, "FBI. Please, Ma'am, we need the number. 

Moments later, the two men headed for their car without a word. Perhaps the Gunmen could help. 

OooOooO 

Puffing on his cigarette between words, Spender traced Alex's face with a gentle touch. Alex held still, his face blank. "Such a shame, Alex, if you needed to get laid that badly, I'm sure something could have been arranged. I have a few boys that need to be trained or if you prefer the bottom, there are men who have wanted you since you were a child. Or I could have taken care of you. I've always protected you, Alex, just as I have Mulder. But you never really appreciated that, have you?" 

"In retrospect, I should have used a firm hand with you," Spender said. 

The finger was near Alex's mouth and without even thinking about it, he turned his head, caught the flesh between his strong white teeth and bit. He didn't merely nip the finger. He bit down as hard as he could, blood spurting sickeningly across his tongue, Spender's foul tasting blood flooding his throat. He yanked back and forth with his head as Spender screamed, "Get him off me! Get him off." 

Spender's guards were no fonder of him than Alex was. They were slow to react. Alex didn't stop at the first strike of the gun butt. He continued to worry the finger, feeling tendons tear. He knew he was earning a painful death, but he didn't care. 

OooOooO 

Spender's voice sounded sane, calm, and almost kindly. "Dear Alex, time after time I spared you, let you live when I would have killed a lesser man. Your rat-like tenacity amused me. I was fascinated with your ability to evade traps. I have always been fond of rats. When I took psychology in college, I was given a rat to train. It seemed sweet and docile. It was very clean and intelligent, making my project seem all the more effective. However all good things come to an end. After our projects were finished, we were to dissect our subjects and observe changes in the dear creature's brains. As I picked my sweet rat up to put it to sleep and pricked it with the needle, it bit me very hard. I dropped it and broke the needle. As a result, my rat earned another day of life. However as soon as I was discharged from the infirmary, I returned to the lab. I secured the rat down and I dissected it alive. How unfortunate the professor came upon me before I finished. He put my rat out of its misery and threatened me. Can you imagine that? The old fool threatened me. Of course, it took no great effort to arrange a stroke for him. There was ample access to all manner of poisons and medications in the college. The locked cabinets were no obstacle to a talented man. My true teachers were quite impressed with my initiative." 

"They were impressed with your lack of sanity," Alex spat. 

Spender slapped him again. Alex didn't know how many times he had been beaten. He knew he had been in Spender's hands for at least two days. The only thing he couldn't understand was why he was still alive. 

"It's time," Spender said, "Time for your injection." 

Alex didn't know what they had been giving him. They wouldn't tell him. As far as he could tell, the drug had robbed him of his ability to retreat into sleep or unconsciousness. He knew what he was afraid they were doing. The one thing on earth that he feared worse than death. 

Spender purred, "Really, Alex, stop fighting it. Soon you will be free of your weakness, free of everything but useful traits. You will be strong, swift, emotionless, the flawless agent you were always meant to be." 

The scream that tore from Alex's throat was horror, pure horror. 

OooOooO 

The Lone Gunmen had disappeared. It shouldn't have been as much of a shock as it was. Mulder knew that they had their own work. However, it seemed as if they had always been there when he needed them. 

Frustrated, Mulder watched Walter try every contact he had ever had for Spender. All of them were disconnected. The man was not to be found. 

"Marita, she might know," Mulder said. 

"You think she will help?" Walter asked. "I thought she didn't want anything to do with any of this?" 

"I think she might do it for Alex. If not, I'll ask my brother to persuade her. I think she would do anything for Jeff," Mulder said. 

OooOooO 

"No," Marita said, "Don't ask me. They haven't tried to contact me in a year. Don't I deserve to have a life, Mulder?" 

Jeff stood behind her chair. His features were restored to near normal. Jeff said, "Alex didn't say what he had to do to get the methods that helped me. I don't think I could have lived like my father left me for much longer." 

Half turning, Marita looked at her husband. Gradually, her perfect features softened. "I know. I told Alex to get out. I told him that he had already lost enough, suffered enough. He wouldn't listen." 

"How did Spender find out that Alex was betraying him?" Marita asked. 

Mulder looked at Walter and winced. He said, "Walter and I were indiscreet." 

When Mulder and Walter broke into the apartment to look for evidence after finding out that the Lone Gunmen weren't available, they had seen the tape in the VCR and watched it. Mulder felt as if his father was taunting them. He wanted them to know that it was their fault that he knew about Alex. What had they been thinking? The bet had been foolish. 

Mulder realized that he had made the bet out of a desire for more. He had always had a yen for Alex and once they started working together, it had become an obsession. The bet was a way to get Walter as excited about the idea as he was. As it turned out, that wasn't a problem. 

"If he will have anything to do with us when we find him," Mulder said, "We have to make this right. Walter, I think I'm in love with him. It doesn't change what I feel for you." 

Big brown eyes looked back into his. "I know. I feel the same way." 

For the first time since the angry words in the garden, the two men embraced. Walter said, "We'll get him back." 

As Mulder stepped back, his phone rang. Frohike's voice said, "You rang? We're home. What do you need Mulder?" 

"It's Alex," Mulder said. "Spender has taken him and we need to find him." 

"We're on it," Frohike said. "Let's meet." 

OooOooO 

Part 14 Amazon 

* * *

Mulder and Skinner stood outside the battered warehouse door. Skinner shook his head as the nine locks were released in succession, top to bottom. It was Langly, Mulder guessed. Frohike worked bottom to top. Byers called out to them through the door as he unlocked it, after making sure on their surveillance monitor. 

The door squeaked open and the tall, lanky blond man gawked at them. "Are you going to stare at us, Langly, or let us in?" Mulder was not amused. 

"I just get tired of you only coming here when you need something. As if we have nothing else better to do, but hack all your loose ends, Spooky." Langly moved aside as they entered. Byers and Frohike were already putting together the information Mulder had called asking for. A license plate search, easy enough. 

"Mulder, we have what you need," Byers explained. "Don't listen to him. His favorite show was cancelled." 

"Fucking Fox network," Langly mumbled. "What did 'Firefly' ever do to them?" 

Skinner cocked his head and looked carefully at the pouting young man. He'd never noticed how attractive the kid really was. But he wasn't there to check out another ass. Frohike walked over to get some sheets off the printer beside the bigger man. "Don't mind him. You know how those 34-year-old virgins can be." 

"Fuck you, little man!" Langly shouted. 

"I'm not the one who needs it. Now, can we get on to business?" 

"Yes!" Mulder and Skinner announced together. What ensued at the Gunmen's HQ never ceased to shock Skinner. Mulder was used to the way the Gunmen flowed around each other. They were synchronized like clockworks, as if they could read each other's intended movement before it was made. 

"OK, so we got the plate..." 

"I got the plate, little man. You hack like old people fuck, slow and sloppy." 

"Good Lord, Langly, please." Shaking his head, Byers continued, "Yes, Langly found the registered party of that car. It's owned by a gentleman named Timothy Pembleton." 

"Yeah, that's right, the owner of Pembleton Chemicals, Inc.," Langly continued. "It's a company car. We checked out his holdings, and Tim has a warehouse near some docks, in Dundalk." 

"I took a chance," Frohike broke in, "and checked the shipping lanes and found Mr. Pembleton's personal 200-foot yacht has been out to sea, on it's winding way to his beach house, down in Virginia. He's got docks there, too, out at Stingray Point. It's about a three hour drive from here." 

Byers turned on the light table, where they usually planned the layout of the newspaper, and lay the printouts of the satellite images onto it. There was a succession of six snapshots of a large yacht. The last one was of the house and the docks. 

"So, you think Alex is on the boat?" Mulder asked. He got three identical looks of "duh!" 

"There's another 'research facility' not too far from that beach house. It's for the development of new products. But the security is ridiculous out there," Frohike laid out the aerial views of the chemical plant. "It would be easy to hide a bio-lab in that place. A place where things are created...and grown in vats, and carted out in the delivery tractor trailers." 

Byers handed Mulder a printed map with directions to the research facility. "We'll follow you with the equipment." He handed Mulder several folders of printed material. "Security systems, duct work, blue prints of the _actual_ interior, not the ones on file with the Commonwealth of Virginia. We'll be right there, hacking the security systems for you." 

"No, not a chance," Skinner stated. "You three are staying here." 

There was a loud crash as Jimmy dropped two heavy duffle bags on the floor by the front door. He smiled at the guests. "Nice to see you Mr. Skinner, Mulder. We're going after Alex, huh?" 

"Are you deaf? No! Walter's right, you can't come with us," Mulder turned to Frohike. "What stake do you have in this? We fucked up, we'll get him." 

"He saved me, Agent Mulder," came the quiet voice from the stairs leading up to the living area. Skinner cocked his head to take in the short, slight blonde woman dressed in what looked to be Byers' bathrobe. 

"Susanne Modeski? What the hell..." Mulder turned to Byers. But Susanne began her tale. 

"Mr. Skinner, I'm Susanne Modeski, obviously, and I'm the reason the Gunmen are together. I'm also the reason they met Agent Mulder. It was more than a dozen years ago that I escaped a high security captive existence, making chemicals for warfare for the government. John tried to help me while Agent Mulder tried to catch me. Ten years later, they rescued me from an equally repressive and evil situation, where I was forced to create chemicals to be used to control the minds of people. Both Agent Mulder and Langly have suffered the affects of my creations. John and the guys tried to hide me the last time, but Spender himself captured me, along with several of his alien bounty hunters. It was Alex who rescued me to have me help your resistance create a weapon to destroy Super Soldiers. I have a lab here now. I owe Alex my life. They were going to execute me when I refused to help them create an aerosol to create Super Soldiers from normal humans. I was ready to be executed when Alex found me and brought me here." 

"So that's why you guys have been so tight-lipped lately," Mulder accused. "I don't blame you. OK, then, Susanne, you're staying here. And we're off for Stingray Point, Virginia." 

"Cool, I love going on missions," Jimmy announced. 

Within minutes, the men had the two vehicles loaded and ready to travel. The VW Microbus had been crashed and the rebuild on the front end did not hold up, no matter how hard Frohike tried. Gilgamesh, their beloved van, was laid to rest. Needing new transportation, as well as something large enough to house all of their electronics, the Gunmen bought a Ford Expedition. Susanne and Jimmy helped with the costs, and Frohike laid out the specifications, but it was theirs outright. The four men were comfortably seated in it, along with all the equipment unloaded from the old van. It was a three-or-so hour drive to Stingray Point. The two sets of men drove off, in constant communication, towards their clandestine rescue mission. 

Part 15 Liz 

He became aware, slowly, of the sound of water swishing nearby. He didn't think he'd been asleep; he hadn't slept in a very long time. Day and night meant nothing now, only alone and not-alone. He lay on the same matted table, restrained, eyes open, IV dripping whatever Spender kept loading into him. 

After the third series of injections, Maxim Mueller had come into the room with Spender and looked down at Alex with the detached interest Spender must have shown his pet rat all those years ago. Alex felt a cold fear washing over him at the first appearance of Mueller but the man only spoke with Spender about Phase one being nearly complete and the desirability of speeding up phases two and three. 

Mueller came and went regularly and Alex supposed he was used to it because the fear had faded and was now, whenever `now' was, completely gone. Mostly, he felt numb and placid, which surprised him after the emotional fury that had stormed over him at the betrayal of Walter and Mulder. He supposed he must still be shocky, his mind overwhelmed by the recent traumas of betrayal, capture and pain. 

"Alex, you're with us again, are you?" Mueller said as he came into view. "You've been sedated for a few hours while we processed the final steps of phase one. I think you're ready to see the results." Mueller released the restraints on Alex's legs and stepped aside with the smallest of wary glances at Alex's face. Alex felt a breath of wonder at the way his body didn't respond at all, no lunge or kick even though Mueller was well within reach. It should have been second nature to him to begin struggling the instant Mueller released the straps and he felt mildly puzzled at his own calm. 

"Well done, Alex," Mueller said enthusiastically as he bent to release the straps restraining Alex's upper limbs. "Bring your arms down, please." 

Alex frowned at the words but lowered his right arm and left shoulder nevertheless. And then he saw, peripherally until he turned his head, that his left arm no longer ended in a knotted and gnarled mass where the elbow used to be but was whole and strong, as if it had never seen a blade or burning knife. A whisper of thought went through his mind that this was amazing and astonishing but he merely raised his eyebrows and lifted the hand so he could examine it more closely. 

"Did you do this?" he asked evenly and Mueller nodded, the cold smile almost warm with pride. 

"More or less. This is phase one, my boy. Physical regeneration and enhancement. You're no good to us with only the one arm. Sit up, please." 

Alex remained on the table and Mueller pulled on the shoulder roughly, repeating his order. Alex's hand went to the doctor's neck and squeezed, but Mueller's hand gripped his own and Alex could feel the doctor's superior strength impede his threat. 

"You're not stronger than me yet, Alex. Now stand up," and Mueller yanked him to his feet, letting the sheet he'd lain under fall to the floor, leaving Alex naked to the doctor's eyes. "Turn around," came the next cold command. 

Alex didn't obey and felt a flicker of anger and fear go through his mind as if from a long distance. 

"I'm not interested in what you threw away on Fox Mulder," Mueller spat out. "I want to check the regeneration. Turn around." Another cold finger of...something went through him as Alex turned and felt Mueller's hands moving up and down his back and legs. "The scars on your back and the knife wounds are gone. Very good, you can get dressed." He went to a locker and pulled out Alex's clothes and tossed them to him. 

Alex put them on unhurriedly, his mind working through all Mueller's information rapidly and efficiently. He used the left arm as if he'd never lost it and ran his hands over his legs before pulling up his jeans, wondering idly at the absence of the many scars he was used to feeling. 

"I imagine you have quite a few questions for me, Alex, so go ahead and ask them," Mueller said as he sat at a desk and began writing in a notebook. 

Alex sat back down on the table and put his thoughts in order. "What was in the injections Spender gave me?" 

"A very tricky cocktail. I'm sure you wouldn't understand the chemistry if I told you. Suffice it to say, you're one of mine now, given to me by Mr. Spender in compensation for your interference in my work." 

Alex felt another of those far-off shivers of fear but shook it away impatiently. "What are phases two and three?" 

"Phase two and phase three are simultaneous, have to be to get the balance right. Phase two is the gradual decrease and elimination of certain elements of the limbic system, the part of the brain that processes and invokes emotional responses to stimuli. Phase three is the enhancement of your cerebral cortex, where higher-level reasoning takes place. As we phase out the emotional pathways, we establish new pathways through the cortex, enhancing logical thought patterns and information storage and retrieval." 

"Getting rid of emotions and increasing strength and intelligence. You're making me..." 

"You know what we made you, you made a big enough fuss while we did it. You're one of us now." Mueller's smile was cold and evil again as Alex's hand went to the back of his neck. "Welcome to the Super Soldier club, Alex." 

"I count two guys on the dock. Two on Pembleton's boat and a whole lot of wide-open ocean in between. If Alex is still on board, we're screwed," Frohike's voice came over the radio. 

The Gunmen were parked casually near the gas pumps of a busy marina, Mulder and Walter sitting idly on the seawall separating the marina from the docks of Pembleton Chemicals. Pembleton's yacht sat peacefully at anchor some 200 yards offshore. 

"He won't be," Walter said certainly. "They can't do anything too nasty on the boat." 

"Unless they already killed him and dumped him on the way down," Langly said glumly in the background. 

"Not dramatic enough for Spender," Mulder said into the radio over Walter's frustrated growl. "The smoker hasn't killed Alex after all the other shit he's pulled, he's got to have something worse in mind." 

The four men in the Expedition shuddered at the kinds of things Spender would consider worse than killing someone. 

"All right," Frohike finally said. "Assuming he's in the facility, how do you want to do this?" 

"We figure out where they'd have him. I'm guessing one of the labs deeper in the complex," Mulder said. 

The rustling of papers sounded horrible over the radio and Walter, wearing the earpiece, flinched as Byers' voice came over softly. 

"There are three lab clusters. The most likely location for a prisoner would be Lab 14, in the East wing, two floors below ground level. There aren't any outflow ducts like the ones in the other lab sites so it's probably isolated from the rest of the complex's infrastructure." 

"Okay, how do we get in?" Walter asked. 

"Well, we're...discussing that," said Byers. He covered the mouthpiece of the radio and glared at Langly and Frohike who were having a gritted argument over how to best hack through the labyrinthine security routes in the necessary areas. 

"Okay," he said finally. "We can get you through the building, but the outside guards are your problem. Diversionary tactics would be your best bet unless you were planning on a ...permanent solution," the quiet man finished with his squeamishness obvious in his voice. 

"Not to worry, Byers," Walter said reassuringly. "Nothing lethal." He switched off the earpiece and looked at Mulder. "Any diversions springing to mind, Fox?" 

He expected to see Mulder worrying his lower lip in thought but instead found the hazel eyes bright with mischief despite the guilt still shading them. 

"I don't think I'm going to like this," Walter said with a scowl. 

"I bet you will," Mulder replied, then winced at the words that had caused this whole fiasco. 

A small dinghy put-putted lazily out of the marina. Two men sat idly trailing their fishing lines in the water. They each had a bottle of beer cradled on their bellies and looked for all the world like the most disreputable, lackluster fishing bums on the Bay. A closer look would have revealed, however, that their tackle looked oddly dry and shiny for this late on a long day's fishing expedition. 

"I hope to hell Mulder knows what he's doing," Frohike muttered between swallows of beer. 

"It'll be fine," Byers answered, but his tight voice betrayed his tension. He looked horribly uncomfortable in the ratty t-shirt and moldy life jacket that he'd forced himself to wear. He'd drawn the line, however, at letting Langly roughen the shape of his beard. 

"Jimmy better not fuck this up, either. Why the hell is he doing it? 

"Because you can't swim and I can't hold my breath long enough." 

"So we're trusting Jimmy to do the Esther Williams bit for us? Jimmy? I hate counting on ..." 

"Both of you shut up," came Langly's terse voice over the radio. Frohike wore the earpiece now. The seawall was vacant and Walter and Mulder were nowhere to be seen. "It's show time. Don't blow it." 

"Shut up yourself, meathead," Frohike grumbled, then gulped down the rest of his beer. 

The meek rowboat was drifting into the lane between Pembleton's yacht and the dock of the research facility when it suddenly lurched heavily to the left, then righted itself. The taller man's pole bent nearly double and the two men began shouting and scrambling to pull in whatever had been caught on the line. 

The guards on Pembleton's yacht turned their interest to the fishermen and the men on the dock were pulled into the exciting scene as well when the unmistakable silhouette of a hammerhead shark reared from the water, almost capsizing the small boat. 

"Holy shit," yelled one of the fishermen, struggling to keep his seat in the wildly rocking boat. "Help! Shark!" 

"Cut the line," one of the guards called, jogging to the end of the dock, his partner close behind. 

"Drop the pole," yelled a man from the yacht. Completely enthralled by the drama between the dock and the yacht, none of the guards noticed two men slip up to the building behind them. Just as they arrived, the security panel hummed and turned off and the locked door sprang free. 

"We're in," Walter whispered into the radio he carried. "Heading to the north stairwell. Open the lock." A quick `ping' and this door opened as well. 

Two flights of stairs down brought Mulder and Walter to the lab complex. 

"Which way, Langly?" Walter hissed as Mulder stopped before two diverging hallways. 

"Uh, north again. Past three doors, then take the left hallway. Fourth door. Let me know when you're there and I'll get the lock." 

"How are the guys doing with the diversion?" Mulder asked softly. Walter repeated the question and Langly laughed. 

"Just about finished. Byers fell in and he's thrashing with the head. Frohike's trying not to laugh. Jimmy should be surfacing at the marina any minute now." All three men were quiet until Langly's voice, sounding relieved, said, "Got him. Jimmy's out and headed here. Frohike's pulling Byers back into the boat and they're heading in as well." 

"What did he do with the shark head?" 

There was a moment's rustled discussion, then Langly came back on. "Jimmy says it sank like a rock once Byers cut the line." 

"Great job," Walter said, then, in a terse voice, "We're at the door. Pop it." 

Spender eyed Alex closely, looking carefully for any sign that the transformation was incomplete. Mueller stood nearby, watching Alex run through a battery of physical tests. 

With a contented sigh, Mueller turned to Spender. "He's performing perfectly. The physical enhancements took full effect. He just needs to build up the muscle mass to its full range and phase one will be complete. Stop now, Alex." 

Alex stopped pressing the weights and leaned back against the bench. He wiped the sweat from his face, drank quickly from a bottle of water and listened dispassionately to Mueller and Spender discussing him. 

"Phase two is almost complete as well," Mueller was saying. "We've run through the biological stimuli. His fear triggers are gone, pleasure responses are practically imperceptible. Anger, and adrenaline with it, are still evident in minute levels, but those are always the last to go." 

"What about memory triggers? Have those been tested yet?" 

"No, I thought we'd wait till the rest of the biologicals were filtered out." 

"I'd like to test his emotional memory now, Mueller. I'm going to want to send him out on a trial run soon." 

Mueller shrugged, then asked Alex to lie down on a nearby exam table. He laced wired electrodes through Alex's closely clipped hair and flipped on two monitors. 

"Alex, you are going to be exposed to various sensory stimuli that are associated with strong emotional events in your past. I want you to think about these things, think about how they make you feel and then tell me what your response is." 

Alex thought coolly that he couldn't even remember what `feeling' meant anymore. They'd been sticking wires into his brain and zapping him with odd shocks for what seemed to him like years now and it didn't bother him a bit. 

Mueller showed him a photo of an oilien, in the process of filtering out of its host's eyes, nose and mouth. 

"Yuck," said Alex. 

"Yuck? Your response is `yuck'? Do you remember this, Alex? You had one of these creatures in your body, didn't you?" 

"Yes. It was gross. It felt like throwing up." 

"Does it frighten you to think of being taken by this creature again?" 

Alex thought it over and shook his head. "No. It's gross." 

Another photo, this one of his stepfather. "He was stupid." 

"Stupid? He did some horrible things to you, Alex. Aren't you angry with him?" 

"He's dead. Anger won't harm him." 

"If he was alive?" 

"He was stupid. His actions threatened the security of people in my care. I would eliminate his threat by eliminating him. That's what I do, right? Eliminate threats..." 

Mueller showed photographs, played taped voices and sounds, wafted smells towards him. Marita, the car bomb, the silo...Alex could feel echoes, small fragments of anger mostly, but nothing that set off any alarms in his keepers. 

"Very good." Spender's voice was positively gleeful as he stepped into Alex's view. "One more, Alex, and then we're done. How about this picture? How does this one make you feel?" 

It was a copy of a snapshot from Walter and Mulder's home. Alex remembered seeing it resting on a bookshelf in their living room, a photo of the two men lying in the hammock in their yard, Mulder sleepy and sloe-eyed and Walter, arms wrapped around the younger man and a gently protective expression in the liquid brown eyes. 

"Mulder and Skinner. I ..." Alex frowned as a pain flickered to life somewhere in his brain. Mulder bet he could fuck me, Skinner tried to fuck me to win a bet. They bet...the two of them, please, not them... 

"Alex!" Mueller's voice broke in sharply and Alex shook his head, dislodging one of the wires. His hands were clenched into whitened fists and his heart was pounding. 

"I... They..." 

"I know what they did, Alex. You were quite forthcoming during your conditioning," Spender said with a snotty chuckle. "Well, Dr. Mueller, we haven't shut down all of Alex's anger triggers, have we? I think I can use this one, though." He turned toward the door, then looked back. "Give him his clothes back. I have a job for you, Alex. I think you'll enjoy it." 

Walter and Mulder opened the door and were immediately confronted by Spender, reaching to open it as well. The watery eyes opened wide and then he smiled and stepped aside to let them enter fully. 

"Well, speak of the devil. Alex, we have guests." 

Mulder looked beyond Spender's shoulders to see Alex, dressed only in gym shorts, with two well-muscled arms bare and shiny with sweat. Walter was torn between watching Spender for sudden moves and Alex's calm appearance, bizarre beside the sight of the regenerated arm. 

No one spoke for a long time, then finally Alex picked up the shirt Mueller had been handing to him when the other men walked in and slipped it over his head. 

"You said you had a job for me?" he asked Spender, the neutral voice bothering Mulder greatly. 

"I do. I hadn't expected it to come tripping through the front door, but I'm never one to pass up a happy coincidence." He looked at Walter and Mulder as he spoke. "I know we're close to filing you down to a pure, sharp point, Alex. One rough spot remains, however. Mulder and Skinner, the two people who can still fire the spark of rage in you. How angry are you, Alex, at what these two did? Betting on you, like a horse in the Derby. How demeaning that must have been, how humiliating, to find yourself nothing more than a game for them to play, just one time, then to find yourself tossed aside. 

"They're a threat, aren't they, Alex? To your security? What do you do to threats, Alex?" 

"I eliminate them." He spoke in the same cool voice, never looking at either of them, his eyes fixed on the wall beyond. Walter narrowed his eyes as he looked at Alex closely. Alex's voice was many things, Walter knew, but cool wasn't one of them. 

"So, eliminate them, Alex. Both of them." 

Alex finally looked at the two men. 

Mulder had felt the most loathsome wave of shame pouring over him as Spender spoke. He'd had low points in his life, but he would never have welcomed a bullet between the eyes more than he did right then. And along with the shame came the knowledge, too late, that the pleasure he had shared with Alex was more than physical, that somehow Alex had wormed his way past all Mulder's barriers into the spot in Mulder's heart that he had thought only Walter could fill. Too late now, he thought, and he couldn't bring himself to look up at either Walter or Alex. 

Walter for his part could barely breathe through the embarrassed heat flooding his face. Their bet had seemed like a lighthearted lark when they'd made it. Now it seemed like the most heartless and cruel thing he'd ever done. The warmth of Alex's kiss was still bright in his mind and he cringed inside at the thought that he could have had so much more if he hadn't been such a selfish, cynical bastard. It seemed fitting that he was likely to be killed for it. 

"Eliminate the threats?" Alex asked patiently. "Both?" 

"Yes, now," Spender snapped out and Alex smiled in a weird copy of Mueller's cold smirk. 

"Walter, Mulder, come here," Alex said softly, crooking his finger and gesturing to the exam table. 

"Alex..." Walter began gently, but Alex shook his head. He ostentatiously put his hand in the pocket of his gym shorts, the casual pose looking out of place with the menacing glare he threw Walter's way. 

"Do you want to watch?" Alex asked Spender with an arched brow. 

"I always knew this was in you, Alex," the smoker sneered. He shoved Mulder and Walter to stand before Alex, then sat in a desk chair, blocking the exit door. 

"How about you, Max? You want to swap notes when I'm done? Comment on my technique?" Alex slid another chair to rest beside Spender's and Mueller sat in it with an expectant gleam in his pale eyes. 

Alex grabbed Mulder and Walter by the backs of their necks and said, still in the same calm voice, "I could snap your heads right off your necks and shove them up your asses. But that's not good enough and you know it. Especially you, Walter, you should have thought of this before." 

Walter finally met Alex's eyes and blinked slowly as the man's words sank in. 

Alex stepped to the table and pulled the restraining straps taut, then wrapped one around Mulder's arm and one around Walter's. His back was to the men by the door while he spoke idly of the different ways he could kill now and his voice covered the sound of the straps being pulled loose from their bolts. 

Alex turned back to face Spender and Mueller, still waiting like movie patrons for the feature to start. He walked toward them with the same smile and, squatting between their chairs companionably, said, "Should we make a little wager? A bet? How about, which one dies first?" 

Mueller smiled again and Spender actually laughed and slapped his knee. 

"You are a very amusing young man, Alex. I've always admired that about you," Spender said as his laughter faded. 

"Thank you. I hope you find this amusing as well," and Alex grabbed Mueller by the throat, twisting the man's neck until the skin ripped open and his head dropped limply against his shoulder. Alex hauled Spender out of his chair as Mueller's body began the mechanical repair to his neck. 

"Walter, now would be good," he said, still infuriatingly calm. 

Walter dug in his pocket, pulling out another of the magnetite rocks, but this time instead of bringing it near Mueller to incapacitate the doctor, he shoved it into the still-open wound in the neck and watched as the metallic cartilage fused together and began to melt. Mueller's finally-dead body fell to the floor. 

Spender struggled uselessly in Alex's grip. "What are you doing? I said eliminate them." 

"You said eliminate the threats. I've eliminated one. I need you to get me out of here." 

Mulder raced for the exit. "You don't need him, Alex. We've got outside help, come on. Break his neck and let's go." 

"I'm not going to rely on your word, Mulder. Come on, Spender. Be a good little human shield and warn off your watch dogs." 

The Gunmen and Jimmy, still damp and smelling of seaweed, were sitting in prickly silence waiting for the squawk of the radio. They jumped when Walter's voice finally came, hollering at Langly to pick them up at the north gate. 

"The north gate?" Langly yelled. "You're supposed to be in the east wing! What's going on?" 

"Change in plans," came Mulder's voice, bouncing as he ran. "Just pick us up." 

"Have you got him?" Frohike yelled over Langly's shoulder. 

"Just pick us up, dammit!" came Walter's AD bark. 

The radio went dead and Frohike shoved the SUV into gear, tore out of the marina lot and sped up the road to the farthest entrance gate into the Pembleton Chemicals complex. 

"Where are they?" Byers asked urgently as the radio stayed silent. Jimmy was humming in the rearmost seat and Langly wanted to smack him. 

"There!" Frohike had spotted Alex and Spender, followed immediately by Mulder and Walter, both firing at the men pursuing them to the gate. Alex threw Spender behind him, into Walter and Mulder, who sidestepped the scrambling man and raced for the Expedition. Mulder tried to shoot Spender as he ran past him, but managed only a glancing hit to the man's shoulder. 

Alex shoved Frohike out of the driver's seat and jammed the car into gear as Mulder and Walter grabbed door handles and hung on, choking on the gravel and dust spit out by the front wheels as Alex tore down the road. 

The two men slithered into the vehicle with help from Jimmy and Byers as Alex headed in the direction of DC. 

It was more than an hour later when Walter finally found the nerve to speak to Alex. Mulder and the Gunmen were asleep; Jimmy was reading `Spiderman'. 

"Why didn't you kill us, Alex? After what happened..." 

"You weren't a threat to me. Mueller was. He wasn't going to let me get away with wrecking his work. And Spender is a threat to everyone on this planet." 

"Thank you." 

"I didn't do anything for you, Skinner," Alex said, eyes on the road ahead. "I did what I was conditioned to do, got rid of the threat to my security. You're an annoyance, not a danger." 

"I can't tell you how sorry I am about what you heard," Walter began, but Alex cut him off with a snort. 

"Don't be. More fool me, but at least I don't have to think about it anymore. Is this the turnoff for your geek friends' place?" 

"Alex, please listen to me. We were wrong..." 

"Skinner, I'm not interested, okay? Is this the turnoff?" 

"Yes," Walter said and lapsed into a moody silence. Forty minutes later, Alex pulled the Expedition into the underground garage and climbed out, not bothering to wake up the still-sleeping Gunmen or say goodbye to Walter or Mulder. 

Part 16 Bertie 

Walter and Mulder stared after the quickly disappearing Alex, knowing the super soldier was going after Spender. They didn't really know what to think of it all. It seemed unreal. They woke the Gunmen and went inside to speak to Susanne. Maybe with her help they could figure out a plan to cure Alex of his Supersoldier state-- if there was a cure for it. 

* * *

Scully had been out of the loop for a while but every so often she was asked to come to Quantico to help out with this or that. Mostly teaching a class while the professor was out or helping with an experiment or two. She was on her way to see the Head of Pathology to discuss some findings when she heard a scuffle in Doctor Peterson's office. She reached for a gun that was no longer there and sighed in frustration. She was about to open the door anyway and risk her life needlessly when the door burst open, pushing her to the side. 

She watched wide-eyed as Alex Krycek grabbed Peterson's throat and ripped it open with his bare hands. She gasped in shock. 

Alex turned and looked at her coldly. Then handed her a box. "Open it, Scully, and use it on him." 

Alex moved away from her. Inside the box was a lump of magnetite. She pulled it out and noticed Alex backing further away from her. 

She went over to the remains of Doctor Peterson and put the magnetite against the torn flesh. The metallic skeleton began to melt and she looked in surprise at Alex. He was turning to leave when she stopped him. 

"What's going on? Only super soldiers have the strength to kill each other...." 

"That's right. But I don't have time for chit chat, Dana. I have to find his accomplice and negate him." 

She lifted her brow at his use of her first name but said, "May I have a sample of your blood, Alex? I want to see if I can eliminate the process without harming the human host." 

He took just a second to decide and held out an arm for her. She took the bag of medical supplies she luckily had brought with her and took a needle out. She assessed the situation, realizing he didn't need to have his arm tied off to expose the veins. She expertly stuck the needle inside his forearm and drew an amupule full. 

He waited patiently until she put the needle away then silently crept away. 

She shrugged and wondered what to do about the deceased body. When she turned around, the body was gone. Clearly this was an X-File. And the only person to come to mind was Mulder. She calmly pressed her body against the cool Quantico wall and dialed his cell phone. Since he left the bureau the man actually kept his cell phones amazingly well. 

Walter answered in his usual deep voice that still made her a bit weak in the knees even after knowing that her very masculine former boss was very much in love with her former partner. 

"How are you doing, Walter?" she asked after a momentary pause. It was still hard for her not to say 'sir' when she heard his voice. 

"I'm fine, Dana. Mulder is busy with someone now. How are you and William?" 

"Good...good. I'm standing just outside of Professor Peterson's office at Quantico where a former agent named Alex Krycek came bursting out of just a few minutes ago. Apparently Professor Peterson was a super soldier...but then it seems so is former agent Alex Krycek." 

Walter hissed sharply for a moment then chuckled. "For a moment there, I was about to reprimand you." 

Dana had a silly image of her panties around her ankles and her ass in his lap ready for his spankings. She blushed then said, "I have a vial of his blood, Walter. Interestingly enough, Alex Krycek cum super soldier was rather helpful." 

"You have a sample of his blood? Could you bring it here to the Lone Gunmen's warehouse, Dana?" 

"Uh, sure, Walter...." 

"Don't worry. We'll explain later. We need that vial. Susanne Modeski is trying to find a cure for the super soldiers." 

"A cure?" 

"Yes, Marita and Jeff have theories about the nature of the super soldier limbic system." 

Dana didn't know how to answer that. Ok, now we seem to have wandered into the Twilight zone, she thought to herself. 

"I'll be right over, Walter." 

She did her best to keep logic out of her head as she thought on the possibility of a 'cure' for a metal skeletal structure. How Marita and Jeff became involved in this, she was wondering if it would be best not to ask. 

* * *

Susanne was sitting at a makeshift lab in the warehouse of the LGM HQ when Dana entered. Frohike immediately beelined for her and kissed her hand. 

She greeted him nicely but quickly moved on to Susanne to hand her the vial. "Thanks, we have been hoping that Alex would return but it seems he won't." After Susanne took some of the blood from the vial to put in a petri dish, she turned back to Dana and said, "Nice to meet you again." 

Mulder watched the two women, fascinated, entertaining a few choice lesbian scenes in his mind. Walter shook his head, knowing full well what was on Mulder's mind. The man was a perpetual hormone. He went over to Mulder and murmured, "Get your mind out of the gutter." 

"Hey, I remember something about the limbic system, Walter." 

Walter sighed like a long suffering wife and asked, "Oh?" 

Mulder smiled broadly at Walter's exasperation and said, "The limbic system becomes overloaded with mini-seizures when someone is in orgasm." 

Walter sighed heavily again then paused. "What? You actually think we should...?" 

"Hey, I'm willing to give it the ol' college try, Walter." 

"Yeah, but we actually need to catch the rat in order to do anything...." 

Just then Susanne said, "Bingo!" 

Dana smiled at Susanne then turned to the boys. "Your blood seems to have neutralized certain metallic elements in Alex's blood, Mulder." 

Mulder smiled, glad to be able to cure the metallic coldness of his own robotic rat. 

* * *

Dana left after a few hours of everyone's company but then had to leave. There were only so many hours in a day a grandmother was willing to babysit. 

Mulder kissed her goodbye and then Walter and Mulder left the Gunmen HQ. They took with them a few samples of Susanne's miracle cure with them in case the rat decided to visit them at their humble abode. The LGM were amply supplied with it. 

* * *

At the Mulder-Skinner Household

Mulder yawned loudly and stretched his long lean body, exposing a bit of his belly to Walter. 

"Wanna fire up the limbic system, Walter?" he grinned seductively. 

Walter tackled that quarterback of a body onto the sofa, kissing that silly grin completely off. 

Just as Walter was making Mulder moan deliciously by mouthing the other man's nipples to hard peaks, they felt a presence in the room. They both turned to look at the figure that stood silently watching them. 

They scrambled up from the couch and straightened their clothing. 

"Alex...we were getting worried." Walter realized how ridiculous that sounded just after he said it. 

"It doesn't matter, Walter. I have come to let you know I have completely obliterated all the Consortium threat in DC. It will take me only a few hours to reach New York and then I will continue from there." 

It had only been about 7 hours since Alex left them at the LGM's. 

"Um, Alex, wait." 

Alex stood stonily awaiting what Mulder had to say. 

Mulder walked cautiously closer to Alex and said, "I know that you're not interested in apologies or silly emotions at the moment, but there is something I would like to give you just before you leave...." 

Alex remained stoically passive as Mulder moved even closer. He felt Mulder's breath puff against his face but he didn't react. Mulder leaned against him and suddenly dropped down to a crouch in front of Alex. Mulder looked up at the face that barely bothered to look down at him. Mulder kept his eyes on the hard green ones and took the zipper of Alex's jeans in his mouth and pulled downwards. 

"Mulder, you're wasting my time, I have much better things to do than..." Alex suddenly groaned aloud as the ampule that had been hidden in Mulder's pants punctured Alex's ankle. 

"Oh shit!" Mulder jumped up quickly to stop Alex from collapsing. "Walter, help! He weighs at least 50 pounds more than he did!" 

Walter and Mulder managed to maneuver him onto the couch and they just watched in silence as Alex convulsed for a bit. They had no idea how long it would last or what would happen afterwards. 

* * *

Alex felt a warmth at his groin. He moaned, not believing how amazing the dream felt. He had never had such a wonderfully hot wet dream than this. The hot wetness was moving up and down on his cock so deliciously, he wasn't about to open his eyes and scare it away. 

He felt a tongue tease the underside of his cock as he began to thrust upwards, lifting his hips, plunging deeper into the wet heat. The feeling continued endlessly it seemed, not slowing down, keeping him going the entire time. He clutched his fingers and felt a sheet wad up in his palms. This gave him leverage to push even further into the amazing wetness. He felt a vibration from the wetness tease down his cock and end in his balls. He moaned loudly. 

"OH god, yeah!" 

He worked his hips faster, wanting to go deeper, harder...he cried out when the wetness suddenly disappeared just as he was about to ejaculate and then it was too late. He opened his eyes when he felt a coldness wrap around his cock. He watched as his cum shot into a jar. 

"Mulder!" he growled when he saw who was the one administering the jar. "What the fuck are you doing?" 

Mulder grinned widely. "My limbic theory seems to have worked fast on you, Alex!" 

"What?!" 

"Dana wanted me to collect as much samples of your bodily fluids to see if there are any traces of the metallic skeleton in your body." 

"What?!" 

"We found a cure for the super soldiers. Apparently the metallic skeleton melts and reverts back to the original bone with a mixture of my blood and modified magnetite. You're no longer a robotic rat, Alex." 

Alex slumped back on the sofa and closed his eyes. "Just brilliant, Einstein. I was on my way to defeat the entire North American wing of the Consortium and now you've sabotaged it." 

"Not really. With this antidote, we can neutralize all super soldiers that get too close to us. My friends are already devising bullets filled with the antidote that absorbs into a super soldier body quickly. We can defeat them more effectively and bring back the original humans that were absorbed." 

Alex sighed. "But what about my limbic system? How have I been able to feel emotions?" 

Mulder grinned down at Alex who was still sprawled on the couch, defeated. 

"Walter and I have been taking turns giving you blow jobs for the past two days." 

"Two days! I've been out two days?" 

Alex slumped back on the sofa and closed his eyes. "Just brilliant, Einstein. I was on my way to defeat the entire North American wing of the Consortium and now you've sabatoged it." 

"Not really. With this antidote, we can neutralize all super soldiers that get too close to us. My friends are already devising bullets filled with the antidote that absorbs into a super soldier body quickly. We can defeat them more effectively and bring back the original humans that were absorbed." 

* * *

Part 17...Ratboy 

Alex opened his eyes; his forehead creasing as his brain slowly woke up. "But what were you saying about my limbic system?" He eyed Mulder in confusion, rubbing a hand through his hair. 

Mulder grinned down at Alex, still sprawled on the couch, defeated. "Walter and I have been taking turns giving you blow jobs for the past two days." 

Alex stared at Mulder in shock while his mind valiantly tried to decide which piece of information to process first. Finally, his synapses fritzed and he burst out with the first words that came into his head. "Two days! I've been out _two days_?" 

Mulder nodded. "Apparently the degradation of the alien materials in your body kept you unconscious. We're theorizing some sort of autonomic response to keep you from moving during the process, or perhaps your system just needed the 'down time'. Interesting though, you remained... responsive throughout." 

Responsive. The word called up all of the sensations that had washed through him as he'd awakened. He felt a flush crawling up his cheeks. Struggling into a sitting position, he yanked the nearby blanket into his naked lap. "And just why the _hell_ were you sucking my dick while I was catatonic, _if_ you don't mind my asking?" 

"We had a theory," Mulder said proudly, as if that explained everything. 

Alex felt a surge of anger and confusion roll through him, and opened his mouth to growl out a blistering response, when he suddenly realized he felt... strange. Anger, confusion, surprise, desire... _emotion_. He'd been feeling them all since he woke under Mulder's ministrations. He froze, blinking as he sorted information. The cool remove of his recent experiences was gone. The mental and emotional distance that kept everything safe and calm had dissolved with whatever strange substance had replaced his skeletal structure. That lovely numbness... all gone. "I can feel again," he murmured in shock. 

"Well, yes," Mulder nodded. "That was pretty much the theory. Since the diluted magnetite and whatever it is about _me_ that seems to make _everything_ better were doing their work on the physical changes, we theorized that mental and emotional changes would be taking place as well. We wanted to help them along. Encourage them in the right direction, you could say. Since Marita and Jeff's research indicated much of the super-soldier process involves control over the limbic system and enhancement to the cerebral cortex, we thought your limbic system could likely use all the stimulation it could get." 

The anger flooded Alex once again. "So you gave me _blow jobs_?" 

"Sure!" Mulder grinned cheerfully. "It made sense. See, orgasms cause an overload of mini-seizures in the limbic system. We thought it would be like dual therapy." 

Lifting one hand to rub at his eyes, Alex tried to think. It was so much harder now that emotions were running riot in his head again. The clarity that came with pure logic got lost in the muddiness of feelings. Part of him wanted to reach for Mulder and pull him onto the couch, ask the man to just hold him close and keep him safe. He wanted to know where Walter was. He wanted to curl up under the blanket and try to forget being strapped to a table. Fear and nausea welled inside him as his experiences at Spender's and Mueller's hands came back full force. His entire body shuddered. _Not there. I'm not there._ He pushed it all back with an effort. The bright spark of anger flared in his chest again. As much as he wanted Mulder to hold him, he wanted even more to send his fist straight into that damnably sexy, grinning mouth for daring to be so cavalier about _two days worth_ of _unconscious_ blow jobs. Years of therapy with Dr. Rubenstein centering on his body being his own, and under his control, revolted at the thought of the two of them taking such liberties. For fuck's sake, Mulder had sex with him _once_ and suddenly he thought he could do whatever he wanted, whether Alex was awake or not? 

And even as he thought it, the remembered experience hit him full force. Mulder, on the couch, the incredible sex, drifting off in that sensual lethargy, waking up so hopeful, the scene at the hot tub... between one heartbeat and the next the pain came flooding back. All of it, as intense as if it had just happened. The horrible images burned into his eyes and ears from standing at that fence, listening to Mulder and Walter take his entire world apart word-by-word. The sound of a wine bottle shattering on flagstone echoed in his head and he groaned as his heart broke all over again. A bet... the bet to see who could get into his ass first. He'd been nothing but _a bet_. 

"Alex?" Mulder's voice sounded concerned, downright worried even. 

Yet another act? Alex couldn't even look at him. He ached. Ached with the _need_ to have that cool blankness back, that freedom from this rending, wrenching pain. To not feel like this. "Why? Why did you have to do it?" he whispered. 

"Alex... what-" Mulder stopped as Alex's rough voice came again, riding over him as if he hadn't spoken. 

"How could you make me feel this way again? I didn't... I was free, damn it. I was free of it! I didn't hurt anymore. Why didn't you just _leave_ me that way?" Alex finally lifted his head, looked directly into Mulder's eyes. 

Mulder recoiled in horror at the words, at the pain and anger in Alex's expression. "Alex! You didn't... you _can't_ mean you would have wanted to stay a supersoldier?! I can't believe that!" 

"No... yes..." Alex pressed his fingers over his eyes. Memories of taking apart other supersoldiers with his bare hands flooded in, and didn't comfort. "I don't know! I just... it _hurts_. Not feeling was easier-" He ground to a halt and made a desperate, wordless sound like an animal in terrible pain. "I can't... I need to get out of here." He bolted to his feet, dragging the blanket with him, starting for the door. 

"Alex, no!" Mulder leapt to his feet and grabbed for Alex. "Wait! We need to talk, you're naked, you can't just leave, you're still... I mean we don't know if you're really okay!" 

Alex evaded Mulder's reaching hands with something like panic. "Don't touch me!" He gripped the blanket tightly around his body and danced sideways, only to sway as two days of radical cell restructure caught up with him. He caught himself on a nearby chair and stumbled for the door, pushing the chair into Mulder's path. 

"Walter!" Mulder shouted for Walter again even as he tripped over the chair and went down. Walter burst from the kitchen at the second shout, saw Alex almost at the door, and raced to fling himself between the staggering man and his escape route. Flattening himself against the door with arms outstretched, Walter blocked Alex easily. 

"Alex! You're awake! We've been so worried. What's going on? Where are you going?" 

Alex stopped and swayed, glaring at Walter. "Somewhere. Anywhere, I don't care... I just can't stay here." Walter moved slowly away from the door, holding out a hand to steady Alex. Alex just moved back with a jerk, avoiding the touch. Walter radiated hurt at the flinch but Alex ignored him. 

"What's wrong, Alex? Why do you need to leave? We want you to stay, make sure you're all right. How do you feel?" 

Alex backed up another pace for every step Walter took forward. He choked out a harsh laugh. "Oh, I _feel_ just fine, apparently thanks to you guys." 

At Walter's confused expression, Mulder spoke up from behind Alex, having closed in on him while Alex's attention remained focused on Walter. "He says he wishes we'd left him like he was," Mulder clarified, catching Alex gently in his arms. Alex jerked and tried to pull away, but Mulder held him firm and Walter closed in from the front, laying a soothing hand on Alex's shoulder, then running it up to stroke his hair in a comforting gesture. 

"Like you were? I don't-" 

Alex snapped his head away from Walter's hand, a distressed noise escaping his throat. "Don't," he pleaded in a rough voice. "Stop _touching_ me." 

Walter backed up a pace immediately at the pained tone. He held up his hands, palms out, and shook his head. "Okay, okay. I'm not touching you. It's all right, Alex. I won't touch you if you don't want me to. Mulder, let him go." 

"But-" 

"Let him _go_ , Mulder," Walter insisted. Reluctantly Mulder released Alex, but didn't step back. 

Alex stared at Walter, suspicious. "I can go?" he rasped. 

Walter nodded. "You can go, if that's what you really want." He shot Mulder a warning look as his lover started to protest. Mulder fell silent with a glare. "But first we'll get you cleaned up, get you some clothes, some _shoes_ , make sure you can walk, all right?" 

Alex paused, trying to see the catch, the trap. On the surface the words made sense, but surely there would be a loophole. It couldn't be that easy, not with these two. They'd already proven themselves more devious and cruel than he would have guessed. He wanted to leave desperately. He needed to be away. He didn't want to be standing here looking into Walter's gentle brown eyes that reminded him so much of how Walter had looked during his careful seduction attempts. He winced as he remembered masturbating on his couch, with Walter in his mind. Those exact eyes staring at him warmly in his fantasies. He reached up to rub his aching head again and his blanket slipped. He tried to grab for it but missed and it hit the floor in a puddle at his feet. Dizziness overcame him at even the thought of bending to retrieve it, but the cool air coupled with Walter's expression reminded him forcefully of his nudity. 

A sudden warmth draped over him and he glanced back to see Mulder resettling the blanket over his shoulders. Why were they being so nice to him? He didn't understand and it just made everything worse. They'd gotten what they wanted, settled their stupid bet, gotten back at him for all the previous hurts he'd dealt them... and now he wasn't even a supersoldier any more. Though why they'd gone and done that when he'd been so effectively taking apart the Consortium he couldn't really figure... wasn't that what they wanted? He'd been more useful as a supersoldier... 

"Alex." 

Walter again, and the voice was so warm, so gentle. Alex looked up at him and fell straight into those incredible eyes all over again. A strangled whimpering sound hurt his ears, and it took him long moments to realize it was coming from him. He tried to stop it but couldn't. He saw Walter shoot a concerned look over his shoulder at Mulder, but it was all just too much. Being here, with them, feeling again. The incredible toll his body had absorbed, following right on the heels of the huge emotional blow. Going from the happiest he could ever remember being, to nothing but a token in a bet... to a total emotional mess, to a tortured lab experiment, to a supersoldier and back, and now a total mess again... and all in less than a week. _Too much._ His muscles started to give and he sagged. 

Both men moved simultaneously to catch him and he found himself surrounded in warm, careful arms, supported by solid bodies on either side of him. Pain ripped through him at the reminder of what he'd thought he had, for those too-brief moments, only to have it jerked away. Once again he wished for the numbness of the lab. The numbness that kept him safe, kept this hollow feeling away. 

And he was still making those godawful _noises_ and he couldn't stop. 

"Oh Alex," Walter whispered, pulling him close. "I'm so sorry. What we've done to you. Come on, let's get you in the hot tub, that'll help relax you, and be good for your muscle-" 

Alex resisted immediately, thrashing against them. "No! No hot tub!" Fuck, anywhere but _there_! 

Walter winced and groaned. "Alex, Alex. I'm sorry... we just can't seem to stop hurting you. How about a bath? A warm bath? And you can have some time to yourself and we'll fix you some soup and get you clothes and we'll have Scully come by to make sure you're okay, and then... if you really want to... you can leave. We won't stand in your way. All right? But please, you can't just race off like this." As he spoke, he and Mulder walked Alex to the bathroom and inside. 

Alex gulped air and nodded, unsure _what_ to do but knowing a bath sounded good and the promise of being left alone for a few minutes sounded like heaven. He just needed some time... time to think, time to let all the confusion in his head settle, time to get himself off this razor edge. And he did need clothes before he could leave and it probably would be a good idea to have Scully look at him and... he leaned against Walter wordlessly as Mulder ran water into the bathtub. He concentrated on his own breathing, forcing away everything else. The pain, the horrible ache in his chest, the burning at the back of his eyes, the lump in his throat. Walter stroked his back soothingly and Alex tried to make himself move away, wishing they'd both just get out now and leave him to the bath. He wasn't quite so much a basket case that he couldn't run his own damn bath water, he thought in annoyance. 

Finally the tub was full to Mulder's approval and Alex finally managed to force himself to pull away from Walter. He turned his back on both of them without a word. Mulder hovered anxiously until Walter grabbed his arm and dragged him along out into the hall. 

"We'll just be a shout away if you need anything, Alex," Mulder said as the door closed. 

Alex let the blanket drop and crawled into the tub, sinking into the fragrant water with a deep sigh. He felt sticky and gritty, and the hot water was bliss. He lay back against the side of the tub and closed his eyes, trying to will his mind to the blankness that had been second nature before Mulder had injected him with whatever 'cure' they'd decided to inflict on him. He breathed in and out, reaching for the calm distance that he remembered so clearly he could almost touch it. 

But it was hopeless. Everything was too raw and that surreal numbness was gone for good. Steam curled up from the water, the warmth spread through him, his body slowly relaxed... and he still felt like a train had run straight through his chest, taking out everything in one crushing sweep. Opening his eyes he stared at the bathroom ceiling. The only thing he knew for sure was he needed out of this house and away from these two, the sooner the better. If he had to try to keep it together in front of them while stranded in the middle of their fucking domestic bliss... 

Overwhelmed by sadness and loss, he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his knees and curling in on himself, giving over to the shudders wracking his body. 

* * *

Mulder stood outside the bathroom door indecisively, not wanting to leave Alex alone but remembering the silent way he'd turned his back in the bathroom, the way he'd scrambled to get away from even a gentle, helping touch. 

"What the hell happened?" Walter asked. 

Mulder sighed. "He woke up while I was finishing him off. It seemed to me the limbic theory was working out great. It was immediately obvious he wasn't the automaton he'd been when he arrived. He had _expression_. Then he just... went off. Got all upset, not to mention pissed, and started saying we should have left him the way he was. Said it hurt, and then he just took off. Like he was really going to leave without clothes or anything." 

"Do you think maybe the stuff didn't work exactly right? I mean do you think he's having a bad chemical reaction or-" Walter stopped at the look on Mulder's face. He rubbed his hand up under his glasses and scrubbed at his eyes, sighing. "No. No, I think we've both figured out what's going on with him and we might as well stop pretending it's anything else." 

Mulder nodded, serious and downcast. "We've got him feeling again and now-" he trailed off, unable to finish. 

"And now he's just as hurt and upset as he was that first night, and even more so because he got a taste of _not_ being in pain when they supersized him. Damn it!" Walter spun around and stalked down the hall. "Why the hell we ever thought that damn bet was a good idea..." 

Mulder followed him down the hall and into the kitchen. "And don't leave out that I think he's a little perturbed that we... uh... blew him while he was out." He looked sheepish. "Er... repeatedly." 

"You _told_ him that?" 

Mulder made an exasperated noise. "What part of 'he _woke up_ while I was finishing him off' did you not understand, Walter? And what are you saying, you were planning on keeping it from him?" 

"Well... um... no, not exactly-" 

"I'm positive it helped, but since he's not too excited about being able to feel again, that probably isn't going to hold much sway." 

Walter leaned against the refrigerator and bounced his head off the freezer door. "Stupid... fucking... bet." 

"I don't know if he's going to forgive us," Mulder said in a small voice. 

"Why the hell should he?" Walter finally stopped literally beating up on himself and turned sad eyes to Mulder. "We did something pretty unforgivable. What were we thinking?" 

"It was all in fun. We weren't trying to be mean. I certainly didn't mean to hurt him like we did," Mulder muttered miserably. "Why the hell couldn't I keep my big mouth shut..." 

Walter shook his head, sighing. "It wasn't just that you said something and he heard you. I was right there too and I sounded just as bad. Face it, we both screwed up. We both let stupid masculine pride and _ego_ lead us around by our dicks. And we hurt somebody in the process. Badly." 

Mulder slumped into a kitchen chair. "I never meant it like that. Never meant it to be hurtful. You know, Walt, the worst of it is - and I don't want you to take this the wrong way or anything, because you _know_ I love you - the worst of it is, I think I was looking for an excuse." He shot an embarrassed look up at Walter. "The whole bet thing, it was the perfect excuse. I mean don't get me wrong, there was definitely the male ego and arrogance and stupidity and all, but... well, the further it went, the more I started realizing I actually wanted him. Not just to show you I could get there first but because... he's him. Please believe me when I say I love you and I don't want this to impact _us_ and I don't say this at all to hurt you. But when he actually invited me to make love to him? I... wasn't thinking about the bet." 

Walter took three steps over to the table and sat down heavily. Staring at his hands, he murmured, "I understand better than you might think I would. The more I worked on seducing him, the more I thought about having him here... with us. All three of us, together. When I was wooing him that final morning, it wasn't about winning. It was... it was about making him trust me. Care about me. Helping him see _I_ cared. It was about making it good for him." 

Mulder sucked in a slow breath and let it out. Clearing his throat he straightened in his chair. "I care about him too, Walter. A lot." 

Walter lifted his gaze from his fidgeting fingers to Mulder. "I think I love him." 

A slow smile spread across Mulder's lips and he arched an eyebrow. "So then... do we let him stay pissed off and hurting and unforgiving? Or do we decide we're not going to let him go? That we're not going to give up without a fight? I know where my vote is." 

Walter gave Mulder an assessing look, hope kindling against his own better judgement. "But... we can't just make up his mind for him. We did some pretty rotten things. He has reason not to forgive us. We have to give him the space to make his own decisions and choices." 

"Within reason," Mulder nodded, eyes beginning to sparkle. "I'm not saying we tie him to the bed and don't let him go until he professes undying love. Maybe just... handcuff him to a kitchen chair until we have a chance to tell him our side of things?" 

Walter laughed out loud. "Mulder! We can't." His fingers drummed against the table. "Can we?" 

Mulder shrugged. "All I know is I don't want to let him leave in the state he was in a little while ago. Or ten gets you twenty we _never_ see him again. I'm not willing to take that chance. Not now that I've figured out how I feel about him. Are you? I say we need to _make_ him hear us. We need to tell him how sorry we are." 

Walter nodded thoughtfully, warming to the theme. "We need to make him see that our subconscious brains were at work, that we were finding a way to rationalize getting him more firmly into our lives, into our bed, without damaging our own relationship. That we were confused too, that we know we went about it totally the wrong way and were arrogant bastards, but that doesn't negate what we figured out during the process." 

Mulder's hand slapped down on the kitchen table. "Exactly! We may have started out two idiot macho assholes, but we ended up seeing the truth underlying our own stupid posturing and game playing! Ended up figuring out our real motives in pursuing all that unresolved sexual tension. But letting him just walk now because we feel guilty for fucking up would be worse than making the damn bet in the first place. Because now we _know_ how we feel, and we know how _he_ feels, and now we don't have any excuses. Now we _have_ to make him see we care about him as much as he cares about us." 

Standing so fast his chair tipped over, Walter punched the air with his fist. "We have to seduce him the _right_ way!" 

Mulder leapt to his feet as well. "Yes!" 

"We'll do it!" 

"We _have_ to!" 

"It's the only answer!" 

"I'll call Scully!" 

"... Say _what_?" 

* * *

Within the time it took Alex to finish his bath, Mulder explained his thought process to Walter and had Scully on her way. Walter used the time wisely to start up the promised soup and Mulder went scrounging clothes. Given Alex's supersoldier rampage, the clothes he'd arrived in hadn't been deemed worth salvaging. Mulder knocked on the bathroom door and then called through to Alex. 

"Alex? I have clothes for you. Can I come in and leave them?" 

The long silence raised his concern, but finally Alex responded flatly, "Leave them at the door." 

Mulder sighed and put the clothes on the floor, then returned to the kitchen. "We've got our work cut out for us," he muttered as he leaned over the simmering pot and inhaled deeply. 

"Well, we figured." Walter shrugged. "I vote we go for no-holds-barred, as obvious as possible. I think we're long past subtle, wouldn't you say?" 

Mulder nodded. "And we're going to need to go all out to get through those walls he's undoubtedly building up in there." They both went on alert as a scuffling sounded beyond the kitchen, and with a quick glance at each other they dove for the door. Alex whirled as they burst into the living room. In Mulder's sweatshirt and Walter's jeans, he looked slouchy and relaxed. His expression didn't quite match his sartorial style. 

Trying for casual, Mulder skidded to a stop and stuck his hands in his pockets. "So, ah, Scully is on her way, and... there's soup." 

Walter didn't stop in time and ran into Mulder from behind, steadying himself by grabbing Mulder's waist. Leaning over Mulder's shoulder as if he'd meant to plaster himself against his lover, he nodded. "It's all ready. Come on into the kitchen. Your body has got to need the nourishment." He watched Alex's eyes flit to his hands wrapped around Mulder's middle, then chill down another level. 

Without speaking, Alex nodded once and walked cautiously toward the kitchen, eyeing them both as if he expected them to start rolling on the floor and speaking in tongues. Skirting a wide circle around them, he moved into the kitchen and seated himself at the table. 

Mulder immediately went for bowls and spoons and Walter dished up the soup. They joined Alex at the table and silence descended as they ate. Kicking each other under the table, Mulder and Walter tried to find a casual way to start conversation. 

Alex beat them to it. 

"You shouldn't have bothered Scully. I think I'm fine. I feel fine." He spoke in a monotone, keeping his eyes on his soup. 

"We have no idea everything they did to you, Alex," Mulder objected. "And even this 'cure'... it's very experimental and we're not sure of long-term affects. We want to make sure you're really okay. We... care about you." 

A muscle jumped in Alex's jaw and they could both see his face tighten. 

"Alex," Walter started, "we want to apologize for-" 

Alex's spoon clattered into his bowl and he shoved back from the table. "Just _shut up_. I don't want to hear it." His voice rose slightly but he paused and schooled it back down to an even tone. "I don't want to hear your lame apologies, or your reasons or excuses or whatever your guilt about me overhearing is making you say. I was a prize and Mulder won. Enough said. It's over, _drop it_. I'll leave right now if you start pulling the simpering apology routine." 

Walter and Mulder exchanged stricken looks. Mulder turned back to Alex, reaching for some sort of response. "But... you don't have any shoes." 

Alex finally focused his eyes on Mulder rather than staring somewhere at the air between the two of them. "I'll go steal some," he ground out. "We are not talking about this." 

Silence fell again. Alex continued to look poised to exit at the next word, and finally Walter nodded, waving at Alex's bowl. "Finish eating," he said quietly. "We really want you to wait for Scully, and... make sure you're well enough." 

Eyes darting suspiciously, Alex pulled back up to the table and returned to eating. Walter and Mulder exchanged silent looks of entreaty to each other, both trying to ascertain how to be obvious and forthright when under a stricture not to bring it all up, lest Alex pick up and leave. The uncomfortable silence was broken only by the sound of a knock at the front door. 

Mulder bolted from his chair. "I'll get it!" Walter watched him go but Alex didn't even look up. Walter couldn't help but feel like the man was simply counting down the seconds until he could walk out with a clean bill of health and enough covering to not get arrested for indecent exposure. Having lost his appetite, Walter picked up his own bowl and Mulder's and brought them to the sink. 

In moments, Mulder entered with Scully, talking hurriedly in hushed tones. Scully sighed and shook her head, giving Mulder a worried look, then turned to the silent figure at the table. "Alex? How are you feeling?" 

"Fine." Alex turned to her. "But they wouldn't let me leave until you got a look at me." 

"I think that was wise," Scully nodded, as she brought her bag in and placed it on the table. "Your body has been through so much, and we don't know very many details about any of it. I wouldn't have thought the changes we've seen in you were _possible_ , much less that you'd be up and around and functioning in just a few days." 

"Two days seems more than long enough for me," Alex muttered, looking down at his hands. 

Scully started her exam, peppering him with questions as she went. Alex sat, compliant, giving the shortest possible answers in clipped tones. Scully finally sat down in front of him and peered into his eyes uncertainly. "And the... other side effects? The absence of emotions that seems to go with this whole process? You believe that is gone too?" 

Alex's lashes lowered once, then rose. He nodded, but didn't speak. 

Scully leaned forward and pressed a little. "I ask because... you still seem a little shut down. We know so little about this process, but we were expecting-" 

The corner of Alex's mouth rose in a humorless smile. "You were expecting me to be a little more excited about not being a supersoldier anymore? It's not quite that simple. But don't worry, Scully," he added sarcastically. "I hear my limbic system has been getting stimulated regularly, so any lapse in emotional recovery is sure to be brief." 

Scully raised an eyebrow. "Well, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to continue the limbic stimulation a little while longer." 

For the first time since she'd entered the kitchen, Alex showed a real response, choking and coughing. "I don't _think_ so," he finally managed, when he'd recovered enough to speak. 

Scully sat back and studied him. She glanced over at Mulder and Walter, hovering near the sink with identical anxious expressions. Rolling her eyes, she sighed. "I know you don't want to hear this, Alex, but I want you to stay under observation." 

He met her eyes, surprised. "What? But I'm fine." 

"You think you're fine," she corrected gently. "We just don't know. In all good medical conscience, I can't just send you off on your own yet. It would be highly unethical of me. I want to test these new blood and tissue samples and I truly believe we need to watch out for you for another little while, make sure everything is back to normal. I want you staying here until further notice from me." 

**"WHAT?! NO!"**

"Alex, I'm giving this order as a medical professional. I can't release you to your own custody until I'm sure you're safe, for both yourself and others. The supersoldiers are just too dangerous and too much of a mystery to us-" 

Alex broke in, shaking his head madly. "Okay, fine, you need me under observation, but _here_?! No way! I can be under your observation somewhere else!" 

Scully shrugged. "I suppose you could," she responded, ignoring Mulder's loudly clearing throat off to the side. "But I wouldn't recommend it," she added slowly. "I'd like you to be with people who understand the situation, and all that it carries with it. Or at least, understand it as much as any of us do. Mulder and Walter are the perfect hosts for this." 

"No," Alex stated flatly, or tried to. His voice started rising with a hysterical edge almost immediately. "There has to be somewhere else. Anywhere else!" 

Scully made a show of pondering. "Well, Marita and Jeff might be an option." 

Alex's face fell. That option sounded no better than the first. He knew Marita and Jeff were together now, and he honestly wished them well. But his history with both of them left that option extremely unappealing. He tipped the idea this way and that in his head, trying to determine if he could do it. Finally he shook his head, feeling desperate. "Anyone else?" 

Scully shook her head. "The Gunmen understand but... no. I just don't believe that's a viable option." 

"Why not?!" 

She hesitated, then finally said bluntly, "I'd like you with individuals capable of dealing with supersoldier violence if necessary. Not that I think it's a large risk," she offered, holding up her hand soothingly at Alex's stricken expression, "but I'd rather be safe than sorry. Wouldn't you?" At his nod, she smiled. "See? Mulder and Walter really are the best option." 

"Couldn't I go to some... hospital, or facility or something?" 

Scully blinked in surprise. "I... I didn't think you'd want to, all things considered. I'd be a little concerned about Consortium tentacles and-" 

"What about you?" he begged. "Could I stay with you?" 

"Me?" She looked as stunned as the two men behind her did. "I don't... think so, Alex. I mean I have William to worry about and I just... I couldn't be as attentive-" 

He slumped in his chair and looked at the floor. "No, I understand. That's fine." He crossed his arms over his middle and sat silently staring at the floor while she gathered up her tools and his samples. When she was ready to leave he looked up again. "I can refuse any more treatment or observation. It's not like I'm in a hospital. You can't just order me to stay here." 

She met his eyes and nodded, extending her hand and resting it on his shoulder. "You're right, Alex. I can give the medical orders but this isn't a secure medical facility and I can't confine you here against your will. And I don't believe confining you in a medical facility is the best option right now, so I'm not going to. So, I can only hope that you understand that I'm giving the order because I truly believe it is what is best for you, and for overall safety. You've seen the supersoldiers in action, probably more than any of us. Walter and Mulder have told me about how much help you've been to them and the resistance, and how much you've risked to ensure humanity's future. I'm relying on you now to understand the necessity of staying under observation until we're sure you're fully recovered." Alex huddled in the chair and stared up at her in dismay. He finally nodded, once. She felt like the worst kind of sadist, ordering him to stay here when he so obviously wanted to be _anywhere_ else. She headed for the kitchen door, directing a glare at Walter and Mulder. "Can I talk to you both?" she asked shortly, jerking her head to indicate 'in the next room'. 

Exchanging a cowed look, they followed her, leaving Alex to his renewed study of the floor. 

* * *

At the front door, she shrugged into her coat and glared at them both. "Mulder, when you asked me to find a medical reason to ensure he stayed put a few days, you didn't _tell_ me he was practically ready to commit ritual hari kari rather than stay here. What in the world did you two do to him that he's so dead set against temporarily living with you? And why are you so set on having him here?" 

Mulder and Walter avoided her eyes and stammered simultaneously. Finally Mulder muttered, "It's a long story..." 

She held up her hands, shaking her head. "You know what, I don't even want to know. You're just lucky I really _do_ see a medical benefit to having him watched for a couple of days by people who understand, and that I believed most of what I told him. There's only so much I'm willing to do as a favor to a friend, and you know that, Mulder. Settle whatever it is that you two have going on with him, and settle it fast. If I come back and find him still so miserable at the idea of staying here, I'm going to find other accommodations for him if I _do_ have to put him up myself." 

Mulder nodded at her fierce look. "We will, Scully. I swear. And trust me, it _is_ better for him to be here with us. This really is what's best for him. Settling this... ah... misunderstanding, will only help him out overall." 

Scully gave him a dubious look, but leaned into the hug he gave her anyway. She opened the front door and nodded at Walter. "Sir." She winced. "I mean... Walter. See you soon." 

Mulder sighed and leaned up against the door as it closed. "Do we go back in?" 

Walter stared at the floor, hands on his hips. "I just don't know," he said softly. "I think he does need a little space, but you heard her... we're on a time limit. And how do we get him to see how sorry we are when he won't even let us bring it up?" 

Mulder sighed again, heavier. "Tying him to the bed is looking better and better," he grumbled. The kitchen door opened and he heaved himself up away from the door as Walter whirled. Alex glanced at them both noncommittally and walked into the living room, sitting down in Walter's easy chair, notably staying away from the couch. 

Walter straightened his shoulders and went in after him. "So, you'll... do as Scully recommends? Stay here a few days?" 

Alex's hands tightened on the chair arms, his knuckles whitening, but that was the only response. His voice was flat when he said, "It does seem like the only option." 

Walter scuffed his foot across the floor. "I'll... uh... make up the spare room." He disappeared before Mulder could object. When he returned, he wasn't all that surprised to find Alex unmoved and Mulder in the kitchen cleaning up from lunch. There was just something about Alex's silent, chilly presence, under the circumstances, that could make even washing dishes preferable. "It's all ready," he began. 

Alex stood quickly and brushed by Walter. "I'm going to go lay down for a while," he said in passing. 

Walter turned to ask him if he needed anything, but Alex was already gone. Sighing, he joined Mulder in the kitchen. "This is going to be just great. We've got him here, but he won't even look at us much less talk to us, and we're too uncomfortable to even be in the same room with him." 

Mulder turned from the sink with a thoughtful look on his face. "Actually," he murmured, "I think I may have a solution for the not talking to us. I've been thinking..." 

* * *

Alex lay on the bed in the spare room and let his muscles relax. Holding onto this cold front was draining him faster than it ever had in the past. Locking down his turbulent emotions was taking all his energy and then some. He felt exhausted. 

He stretched on the bed and tried to forget what he'd seen the last time he'd been here. It was even harder now, knowing what it felt like. He could insert himself into the scene that much easier now. On this very bed. While he'd been in the other bedroom... down the hall... 

He sighed and rested one arm over his eyes. His other hand rested on his stomach. He'd been in such turmoil he hadn't properly appreciated the fact that he had a new arm. Something positive to come out of this whole mess. His fingers drummed on his stomach as he fought the almost overwhelming urge to let his hand move downward... 

He would not jerk off to those two... jerks. Not again. And certainly not in their house. 

Remembered noises teased at his mind. The moans and groans of two men in passion and in love. The images were so burned into his brain they played out against his closed eyelids even now. Over and over, interspersed with images of Mulder's head between his thighs. 

Which segued straight into Mulder crowing to Walter about winning that damn bet. 

He slammed both hands down at his sides on the mattress, making an unsatisfying double 'thump'. Anger and hurt sizzled through his veins again at the recollections. Why they even _wanted_ him here was beyond him. Why couldn't Scully have just put him up with the Gunmen? That would have been tolerable. Maybe he could have even bunked with that big blonde lunk, Jimmy. Sweet, cute, dumb... uncomplicated. That was the ticket. Start thinking about other people. Other men. 

The wailing ache in his chest at the thought made it hard to think about anything for a few moments. 

Breathing through it, he stared at the ceiling. Without consciously realizing it, the same thoughts began to reform, skirting just around the edges of his consciousness. Why _did_ they want him here? Why were they being so nice, acting so guilty? Because he found out about the bet? Big deal. They would have dumped him sooner or later anyway, and he'd assumed they'd been planning out the bet bit as a little divine retribution. Even if they _hadn't_ planned to pull the rug out from under his feet completely, him overhearing had just saved them a few steps, and some lying. 

Something about that rankled. And not just in the obvious way. 

Lying. 

They weren't lying men. Not really. It was one of the reasons he'd always admired them, been drawn to them. Well, he supposed he needed to adjust that image now. He hadn't thought they were lying men but obviously they were a little more deceitful than expected. 

Still... it seemed weird they were so meek and apologetic about the whole bet thing. Maybe they hadn't intended to seduce him and dump him with a laugh in his face. Maybe they'd planned to let him down easier after they settled their bet. He guessed it was possible they just hadn't expected to have him see exactly how cruel they could be... 

And yet, that rankled too. 

Slowly it dawned on him. It rankled because the men they were revealed to be in that horrible moment at the hot tub just didn't match up with the men that he'd... experienced. With the men who had pursued him. Granted, finding out about the bet cleared up a lot of lingering confusion about their strange actions, but... what kept resurfacing were the remembered images of Walter, telling him he wouldn't push him, or hurt him. Telling him he cared for him. Would Walter have really said all that as a total lie? Did he honestly hate Alex so much that he would set him up _so_ cruelly? He remembered Mulder being so reverent, so gentle. So... careful with him. It had all seemed _so_ real, and Mulder so... honestly enthusiastic. 

And now here they were, wanting to apologize and acting all solicitous. Blowing him for two straight days while he was unconscious, for fuck's sake. He shook his head against the pillows. Limbic stimulation. Leave it to Mulder. But... would they do that - for _two days_ \- if they didn't really want him? 

It was all so confusing. He almost wished he could talk it out with Dr. Rubenstein. Nothing matched up, nothing made sense, and their behaviors were just so far out of line. He knew he was right to be hurt and incensed, and that they'd been really horrible to make a sport out of him like that. He just couldn't figure out their current behavior and how it fit with what they'd done. 

He'd have expected them to laugh in his face, as any one who'd ever gone to these lengths to humiliate him in the past always had. Or to at most be a little uncomfortable about him finding out how low they'd stooped, and offer some kind of perfunctory apology before letting him go on his way and laughing at him once they were alone. Instead they seemed concerned, worried about him. All those flashes of hurt on both faces as he'd pulled further and further away ran through his head. Why the hell would _they_ be hurt? 

And _why_ had they been so set on getting him back from supersoldier-dom? The question that had first confounded his mind came back to tie him in knots all over again. Why? They wanted the downfall of the Consortium and he'd been engineering it. He hadn't fallen into a dangerous path as a supersoldier... he'd turned the destruction on those engineering it. But they'd stopped him, apparently more intent on saving him from the robotic, alien existence than on eliminating the Consortium completely. 

Which made no sense at all. 

Unless... they really did care about him. 

But if they really cared about him, how in _hell_ could they have made that bet?? 

And around and around again went his thoughts, until he finally drifted off into a restless sleep. 

* * *

When he woke up, it was much later and he sat in the semi-darkness, blinking, trying to figure out what had woken him up. Another soft knock at the door answered that. 

"Alex? Dinner is ready. Are you hungry? I could... bring it up here if you prefer." 

Rubbing his eyes he climbed off the bed and answered without thinking. "No, I'll be down." As soon as the steps retreated, he winced. Why hadn't he agreed that they could bring it up here? Maybe he could wait out his couple of 'observation days' completely in this room. At the thought his eyes flicked from wall to wall, measuring the space and comparing it to his capacity to withstand small, enclosed rooms. Shaking his head, he made for the door. Swinging it open, he stopped short. 

Across the hall, directly opposite his door, bright red words half a foot high jumped out at him from stark white cardboard. 'We did an incredibly stupid thing and we're really sorry.' On either side of the words, two full-page digital pictures stared out at him... one of Mulder, one of Walter... both with sad, contrite expressions on their faces. 

He shook his head, rubbed his eyes, and then rolled them. Okay, apparently they were going to stick to the letter of the deal... not _talking_ about the subject. Heading down the hall he wondered if he could just call Scully and ask to be put in a locked room at the Gunmen's place. How bad could it really be? 

As he started down the stairs he stopped again. On every single stair, a candle flickered. A golden glowing line invited him downstairs. In the circle of light cast by each candle, a red paper heart lay on the step. Curiosity getting the better of him, he picked up the first heart... it simply said: 'YOU' 

He continued down the steps, picking them up one by one, one word on each heart. 

**HAVE**  
NO  
**IDEA**  
**HOW**  
**BADLY**  
WE  
**FEEL**  
**PLEASE**  
**BELIEVE**  
WE  
**WANT**  
TO  
**MAKE**  
IT  
UP  
TO  
**YOU**

He groaned as he got to the bottom of the stairs, his hands full of red paper. This really wasn't helping the confusion. He felt torn between heading straight for the front door and away from all this, and going into the kitchen and finding out exactly how bad they felt. Finally, he shoved the hearts into his pockets and took the middle road... walking into the kitchen and not mentioning any of it. 

Mulder and Walter both glanced up as he joined them, but if they expected him to respond, they certainly didn't show it. Both were already seated at the candlelit table, dishing up food. "Alex," Walter asked casually as he entered, "would you grab the water from the fridge? I seem to have forgotten it." 

Changing course from his chair toward the refrigerator, Alex was only marginally caught off guard to find the freezer door decorated with magnetic poetic words, spelling out the message "We were beasts... another chance?" Acting as if he hadn't seen, he pulled out the water and returned to the table. 

To find a little tent card sitting in the middle of his plate. Creamy ivory like a wedding invitation, words scrawled across it in sprawling black script. 'We know we hurt you and we _will_ do whatever it takes to make it right.' 

"Potatoes?" 

Alex looked up at the blas inquiry. Pausing for a beat, he plucked the card off his plate and set it aside, then held out his plate to Mulder's waiting hand. "Sure," he answered in the same tone. Busying himself with pouring his water, he took his offered plate back to find two tiny signs on toothpicks... one sticking up out of the mound of mashed potato, the other out of his pork chop. 

Teeth clenching, he still couldn't help but read them. His potatoes were telling him that 'It was a juvenile ego trip and we feel like fools', while his pork chop was chiming in with 'We care about you, not some idiot bet'. 

It was only as he was plucking the signs out of his food that he noticed everything was decorated with little gravy hearts. He ducked his head and bit his lip to keep the reflexive smile from showing. 

He ate silently, pondering over this latest turn of events, listening with half an ear to their casual conversation. At length, their words started to catch his attention more fully. 

"So you're saying you think someone can do something for entirely the wrong reasons, but end up learning something from it?" 

"Absolutely. Don't you agree? Haven't you ever done something really dumb, only to have come out of it with a really good life lesson, and knowing more about yourself?" 

"Yes, actually, I can see that. Sometimes I think we actually learn the _most_ from our mistakes." 

"Exactly. Unfortunately, sometimes other people get caught up in the process and get really hurt when we screw up." 

"That is the downside, and I feel awful when that happens... more peas, Alex?" 

He accepted the bowl and almost choked at the sign, taped to a pencil, standing up in the middle of the little hill of green. 'We started out with a wrong and mean-spirited intent, but we discovered how much we care about you in the process'. 

He set the bowl down with a thunk and pushed it away, his appetite for peas gone. Could they mean it? Could he _trust_ that they meant it, after what they did? Maybe it was just the guilt talking, and they needed to convince themselves they felt something for him. He gnawed on the bone of his pork chop and ignored their now-banal conversation. And debated leaving the room when a few minutes later, Walter got up to get dessert. 

A large chocolate cake was set down at his elbow. He shot a glare up at Walter and accepted the offered knife, intending to cut it without even reading whatever it undoubtedly said. His plan went awry when the word 'blow job' caught his eye. In painstaking white icing covering the entire top, the cake told him 'Sorry too about the unconscious blow jobs, but we couldn't live with the thought of you not feeling'. 

Cheeks heating, he lifted the knife and forcefully cut himself a chunk of cake, dropped it on his plate, and shoved the cake and knife at Walter. 

"I'm full," Mulder demurred, leaving the table. 

Alex shot a suspicious look after him but short of following him out of the room, realized he couldn't do much about it. Instead, he turned his attention to the cake, which admittedly was excellent. Walter silently offered him another slice and he accepted. He helped clear the table and clean up, and tried not to be lulled by the easy pattern he and Walter fell into, even without words. Again he felt the deep grinding pain at what he'd thought was almost his... a real place in this life. 

And was that what they were offering now? Or were they simply trying to assuage their own consciences. Even if they did feel badly, even if they were sorry, and did actually... care for him... what did that mean, exactly? 

He realized, with a great deal of annoyance and distaste, that the only way to get the answers to any of these questions was to actually have a conversation. Ask them. He'd told them in no uncertain terms not to talk about it. He sighed as the dishwasher was fully loaded and turned on. Did he _want_ to have that conversation? Did he want to open the conversational door to potentially hearing more hurtful things? What if they did just want him to feel better, but they had no intention of inviting him more fully into their lives? 

Then why would they be giving him such direct messages, in writing no less, that they would do _anything_ to make it up to him... 

Walter finished wiping down the kitchen table and turned to him. "Goodnight, Alex," he said warmly, stepping close and before Alex could react, sweeping him into a gentle hug. Without waiting for a response, Walter pulled him close and held him for just a moment, then released him before he could stiffen or jerk away. Pressing a quick kiss to his temple, Walter left the kitchen. 

Alex stood in confusion. He wasn't that tired, having slept all afternoon, and he could just see this was going to be a great night of lying awake, recreating every little sign in his head and wondering about exactly what each meant. He sighed and left the kitchen. Climbing the stairs he found the candles still lit, though some had burned very low. He put them out one by one as he climbed. 

Back at his room he couldn't help but glance at the sign still across the hall, then slipped into his room and closed the door. Leaning back against it, a red tent card on his pillow caught his eye. Sighing, but knowing it was pointless to resist his own curiosity, he crossed the room, dropped onto the bed, and picked up the card. Underneath it, three little red-wrapped heart-shaped chocolates sat clustered together, indenting the pillow. 

A smile curled his lips. Well, _that_ was certainly a clear message. He opened the card and read, 'We regret hurting you more than you can imagine, but we don't regret getting closer to you'. He sighed again and slumped back on the bed. Suddenly decided, he rolled up and off, and left the room again, hitting the bathroom before searching them out. 

He didn't actually need the extra incentive, but the words scrawled in what looked like red lipstick across the bathroom mirror certainly firmed his resolve. He stood grinning and shaking his head at the message. 'Alex, we will do anything to make this up to you, to make this right. We want you in our lives. We care deeply for you and want to show you how much. Please give us a chance to show you how sorry we are.' 

Using the facilities then washing his hands, he leaned forward to inspect the writing. Yes, definitely lipstick. He had to wonder what the hell the two of them were doing with red lipstick in the house... 

Leaving the bathroom he trekked to the room he remembered as their bedroom. He leaned his head against the door and took a deep breath. This was it. Lifting his hand he knocked once then opened the door and leaned against the doorjamb. 

They both sat on that big bed reading... shirts off, in loose comfortable pajama pants. They looked up in tandem and the light glanced off two sets of glasses. "Alex!" 

Crossing his arms over his chest he stared from one to the other. It was a sight more tempting than the chocolate cake. Letting his eyes wander all over them, he finally tilted his head and husked, "My doctor ordered me to get some more limbic therapy. I'm wondering if either of you might be willing to help me out with that?" 

Two books went sailing to the side, landing on the floor with a double thump. Mulder patted the bed between them with a wide grin. "I think we could both give you a hand there." 

Walter sat up as Alex walked across the room. "Alex, are you sure?" 

Alex crawled onto the end of the bed, and settled, still an arm's length away. He ducked his head and sighed. "I'm convinced the two of you are really sorry and... well, it's not that I don't still have some questions but... I think we should talk about it." 

"Absolutely," Mulder nodded. "Ask away, or we can... uh... try to explain..." 

Alex lifted his head, facing them both with a bewildered expression. "Just... why did you do it? I mean, _bet_ on me?" 

Immediately both Walter and Mulder ducked their heads, embarrassed and guilty. Finally Walter sighed and started. "We just... it was a stupid thing. We'd been drinking a little. Well, more than a little. It was that night you came over and we were in the hot tub. Screaming Orgasms, remember? We'd got to talking about you, and how we both found you attractive and if you'd ever seemed interested in either of us. It sort of grew from there, and we... well, you're a guy, Alex. You know the male ego thing. We started egging each other on, saying how we each thought we could seduce you first." He shrugged uncomfortably and looked up at Alex. "It was a hot challenge. We both responded a little too enthusiastically." 

"If we'd been thinking," Mulder added, "we'd both have realized that there was more going on. I mean the way we both jumped at the idea of trying to seduce you... anyone with half a brain could have seen that our subconscious minds were obviously at work, trying to rationalize a way for us to pursue you, together. In a way that wouldn't endanger our relationship with each other. It was just easier to do it under the guise of a macho pissing contest... a sort of 'who's bigger, who's more of a stud' kind of thing." He reached out and touched Alex's knee. "I'm so sorry, Alex. I know how awful that sounds. We were being really juvenile and we just didn't realize how cruel it was. This will sound just idiotic at this point, but we honestly never meant to _hurt_ you." 

Alex looked from one to the other, and finally asked in a small voice, "That wasn't part of the plan? To seduce me then tell me it was all just a big joke? You weren't... doing it to get back at me? For everything I've done to you guys?" 

"God, _no_ , Alex!" Walter sat forward, wanting to pull Alex close but not knowing if it would be accepted yet. "No, never. Please don't think that. We wouldn't! It was honestly more of a fun kind of bet, and like Mulder said, much more of a case of us not even realizing how cruel it really was. We've realized we were both looking for an excuse to pursue you, but we were so out of touch with our own needs that we had to have some kind of ruse to do it under. We see that now but at the time it just seemed like a... fun lark. But we never intended it to be some kind of warped revenge." 

"Never, Alex," Mulder agreed, shaking his head vigorously. "We hadn't thought it all through, that was for sure, but we were both already heading in the same direction... of bringing you closer to us, getting you more involved with our lives. We never had any intention of leaving you high and dry or making a joke out of you. And then, when we started up... we both... um... got a crash course in exactly how much we wanted you, and how much we cared about you." Mulder glanced sheepishly over at Walter. 

Walter nodded. "We both realized early on that we were interested in more than seeing who could get you in bed first. But being the macho idiots we are," he sighed, "we just couldn't let the whole 'competition' angle go. We had to keep treating it like a challenge, even when both of us were thinking in terms of getting all three of us together as soon as the 'bet' was over. We really were stupid, Alex, and we know it. Can you ever forgive us?" 

Alex snorted. "Please. You're asking me about forgiveness? I'd be pretty hypocritical if I couldn't do it myself, wouldn't I?" He dipped his head. "I can forgive you." He looked up through his lashes. "Given enough... incentive." 

Walter and Mulder exchanged a grin, each grabbed an arm, and dragged Alex up the bed to sprawl between them. At his surprised yelp they laughed. 

"Incentive?" Mulder asked sweetly. "I think we can offer incentive." 

Walter wrapped his arms around him from behind and nuzzled his neck. "And plenty of limbic therapy." 

Alex stretched luxuriously between them, enjoying the rub of bodies. "Just one more question," he murmured as Mulder started lifting the sweatshirt and Walter started undoing his jeans. "What did you guys bet each other?" Both men mauling him paused, and as he looked back and forth between them he saw embarrassment flit over both faces again. "Well? Don't you think I have a right to know?" 

Walter finally cleared his throat. "We bet that the one who got you in bed first, would get the other partner as a sexual slave for an entire month. He'd do whatever the other one wanted." 

Alex burst out laughing. "Interesting wager. So, technically, Mulder won and you have to do whatever he says?" 

Walter shrugged and glanced at Mulder. "All things considered, we sort of gave up the spoils of war. Once we realized how awful the bet really sounded, we didn't follow up on the payoff." 

Alex wiggled over onto his back and grinned up at the two of them. "And let's see... I seem to recall hearing a couple of times that you'd both do _anything_ to make this up to me?" 

"Ye-ees..." They looked at each other suspiciously, then back to Alex. 

Alex smiled innocently. "Don't you think _that_ might be a lovely and _appropriate_ peace offering? That perhaps _I_ should get the actual payoff? From _both_ of you." 

"You mean-" 

"But Alex-" 

"I mean," he said firmly, riding right over them, "that you _both_ do exactly as _I_ want for a month. Don't you think it's only fair? After what you _did_?" 

Stuck, they exchanged another look but the guilt chord had been plucked. There was no way out. Walter gave in first. "Yes, Alex," he murmured meekly. 

Mulder eyed the man between them and sighed. "Why do I get the feeling we're _never_ going to live this down?" 

"Because you're not," Alex agreed cheerfully. "So, do you agree, too?" 

"I... agree," Mulder acceded. 

Alex smiled serenely and stretched, arching his body. "Lovely. For my first edict, I order you both to show me _exactly_ how sorry you really are," he drawled, extending his arms up over his head. 

Mulder grinned. "Well now, this doesn't sound bad at all." Returning to Alex's sweatshirt, he stripped it off over his head while Walter finished opening the jeans and drew them down Alex's long legs. Mulder settled his hand on Alex's thigh as he pressed closer, kissing down Alex's chest to his nipple, running his tongue over it gently. 

Walter settled on his other side, his fingers tracing the elastic band at the waist of Alex's borrowed briefs. He leaned in and kissed Alex, softly at first, deepening the kiss slowly until Alex panted against him. Twining his other hand through Alex's above his head, he pinned the arm there and moved down from Alex's lips, pressing hot, wet kisses down his throat then back up under his ear. 

Alex groaned under the dual onslaught and writhed between them. He could feel the heat and hardness of their rising erections at either hip and Mulder's fingers teasing his inner thigh made him shiver. He meant to give some sort of order, just to keep the thread of control, but as Walter licked down his throat and over to his other nipple, his brain shorted out. He had all he could do to keep breathing as they started mirroring each other. Mulder's free hand moved up to capture his and pin it to the bed as Walter had on the other side. Walter's hand on his stomach stroked slowly and deliberately over the crotch of his briefs on its way down to play at his other thigh, as Mulder was doing. 

The feel of his hands pressed to the bed increased the feeling of helplessness, of ravishment, and Alex arched against their mouths teasing his nipples. Fighting for breath he looked down his body and groaned at the sight of both of them feeding at him. Walter's stubble rasped against his skin... Mulder's teeth nipped. The sizzles of small pain added to the growing lust pooling in his groin. As if in wordless communication, they both started sucking at the same time, drawing strongly on his hardened nipples. He moaned, embarrassed by the wanton need rolling through him at the unbearable sensations. 

They continued the relentless teasing of his nipples even as their hands started to move more freely. He felt his thighs being drawn apart, and gasped. His legs were parted, and on either side of him a strong leg wrapped over each of his, holding them spread and immobile. He lifted his head and stared down his body again, moaning as he watched their hands stroking and caressing his inner thighs, fingers dancing up to the swelling crotch of his briefs, then away... until finally feather-light touches began to coast up over the material. His neck ached and his head dropped back to the pillows, only to crane up again to watch the mesmerizing sight as their hands kept moving, touches firmer now, one hand rubbing his balls, the other tracing out the head of his cock. He whimpered and tried to lift his hips into their touch. 

Slowly... far too slowly... Walter's fingers hooked into the waistband of the briefs and dragged them down. As he did, he set his teeth gently into the swollen nipple he suckled. Alex gasped and couldn't hold his head up anymore. He felt the underwear tugged slowly... so damn slowly... down, and wriggled his hips madly, trying to work out of it. Finally he felt his cock pop free, felt the material pulled down to bare his balls as well. Felt their hands on him again, skin to skin now. Two hands fondled his cock, his balls, he couldn't tell which hand belonged to whom, could only lose himself in the sensation of gentle, teasing fingers and sure strokes. He rocked on the bed between them in ecstasy, the pleasure at his nipples and groin sending him into overload. 

Then overload took on a whole new meaning as they both left his tortured nipples and began licking down his body, pausing to nibble here and there, but making their way inexorably toward his crotch. His pinned hands were released and he gripped the headboard as their fingers took up where their mouths had left off, pinching and tugging on his swollen tits. Their other hands stripped his underwear the rest of the way off as they moved down his body, and he felt his legs drawn further apart. Then mouths... tongues, hot wet licks and suckles, fighting over his cock. Two mouths, two tongues... he couldn't stand it, he arched his head up again and almost lost it at the sight of them working his cock simultaneously, both trying to tongue the head. Then almost as if by agreement, Mulder's head dropped lower and he felt a tongue on his balls, while Walter engulfed his cock and started sucking. The sensations coupled with the sight proved too much and he arched and shrieked, his own hands coming down to grip their hands at his chest, his fingers sinking into the backs of their hands as they rolled his nipples even as he came. 

Coming back to himself under gentle licks and warm, massaging hands, he groaned. When he felt able to actually string words together, he croaked, "For being in charge, I didn't feel too in control of all that." 

Walter and Mulder pulled themselves up and settled on either side of him, grinning. "No?" Walter inquired innocently. "We didn't hear you ordering us to do anything else, so we just sort of followed instinct." 

"I couldn't _speak_ , much less order," Alex grumbled, luxuriating in the warmth and closeness between their bodies. Even as he moved, he felt them both stiffen, and felt the throbbing hardness pressed up against either side. "Mmm, now _that_ feels nice," he grinned wickedly. 

Mulder nipped his nose. "We thought perhaps we should save them, to see if you had orders for them." 

"Oh, I do," Alex murmured breathlessly. He reached down and felt up each hard-on, grinning wider at the strangled gasps. "Let's see... I've had _this_ one inside me already," he squeezed Mulder through the thin pajama bottoms and watched in pleasure as Mulder's eyes rolled back. "But this one," he trailed his fingers up and down Walter's length, then measured his width with a loose grip. "I haven't had this one yet." 

Walter made a sound low in his throat and humped against Alex's hand. "Would you like to, oh master for the month?" he rumbled. 

Alex looked up into the warm brown eyes and caught his breath at the desire in Walter's face. "Yes," he whispered. 

"How would you like it?" Walter asked gently, stroking Alex's face with his hand. 

Alex's breathing picked up and he glanced between the two of them uncertainly. Mulder pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "Anything, Alex," he said softly against Alex's skin. "Anything you want." 

"Inside me," Alex breathed. "I want to feel you, like I felt him..." He blushed as he spoke but held Walter's gaze. "It was incredible." 

Walter smiled down at him. "I'm glad. Any preference on position?" 

Alex blushed harder. "Uh... whatever you think," he stammered. 

Walter nodded and leaned in for another slow kiss. "Shh, Alex, you don't have to worry about anything." Taking Alex in his arms, he held him close and kissed him repeatedly until Alex was breathless and clinging to him. Finally he allowed Alex to breathe and looked over Alex's shoulder at Mulder. "Why don't you get up behind him," he murmured. 

Mulder slipped out of his pants and crawled up on the bed, stacking pillows against the headboard, then leaning back against them and spreading his legs. Walter guided Alex between them and settled him against Mulder's body. Mulder wrapped his arms around Alex from behind and Alex blinked back and forth between them in surprise. 

Walter smiled. "Just relax, and let us take care of you, Alex." Leaving Mulder to soothe and pet their new lover, Walter rolled to the side and got the lube from the bedside drawer. Taking a moment to remove his own pajama bottoms, he crawled back onto the bed and pushed his way gently between Alex's knees. The long legs parted for him sweetly, so trusting, that Walter felt a catch in his chest. The deep green eyes staring up at him held not a hint of reticence or uncertainty. 

Spreading lube on his right fingers, he leaned against Mulder's and Alex's knees and slipped his hand down beneath Alex's balls, between the rounded cheeks. Rubbing his finger repeatedly over Alex's asshole, he watched Alex's face, loving the way the surprise and arousal chased each other in his expression. Pressing in gently he slipped one finger inside and began to carefully probe, watching Alex's face change with each movement. 

Alex's eyelids drooped and his mouth opened on a sighing moan as the finger moved further in and massaged deep inside him. He arched and resettled with a whimper, then wriggled against Walter's hand. 

"Feel good?" Walter asked. 

"Oh... _oh_...," seemed to be about all Alex could respond. Walter took it for assent and continued, working a second finger inside the tight ass. 

"Mulder, support his knees," he murmured, shifting his own weight and running his free hand down Alex's inner thigh. Mulder's hands ran down Alex's sides and up his thighs, then tucked in behind either knee. Pulling up and back, Mulder spread Alex's legs further, exposing more of his ass and presenting him better for Walter's attentions. Walter hissed in satisfaction. "That's it. Just relax, Alex. Mulder has you." 

Alex gasped at the sensation as his knees were pulled back toward his chest and his legs parted further. His ass opened wider and Walter's fingers rode deeper. He could scarcely catch his breath, the aching, throbbing desire rising in him quicker than he would have believed. Those fingers in his ass just felt so damn _good_. He took as deep a breath as he could manage, and released it, trying to relax fully as Walter instructed. His muscles went lax and Walter's hand moved further in and suddenly those fingers rubbed over his prostate... and again... Alex yowled and spasmed against the bodies bracketing him. 

Walter teased gently at the spot he'd found, still watching every change in Alex's mobile face. Flushed and gasping, Alex had never looked more beautiful. Walter worked a third finger into his ass, stretching him further, and used his middle finger to massage Alex's prostate repeatedly. Alex jerked and writhed in Mulder's arms, his toes curling and his leg muscles tensing and releasing. His head rolled against Mulder's chest. 

"More... please, more..." he gasped. 

Walter smiled and withdrew his fingers slowly. He shushed Alex's complaints by leaning over him and kissing him long and slow. He entered Alex's mouth repeatedly with his tongue, thrusting and withdrawing until Alex quieted and lay quiescent in the cradle of Mulder's body. Pulling back, Walter grinned down into the dazed expression, and shifted his body to guide his cock to Alex's ass. Stretching out over Alex and Mulder, he pressed the head of his cock against the relaxed pucker and thrust carefully. Alex wailed and arched against him, but he worked slowly, keeping his thrusts shallow as he worked inside. Mulder kept a careful grip on Alex's knees, keeping him open and supported as Walter settled inside him. 

Alex moaned as he felt the thick cock enter him completely. Walter's body hovered over his, rubbing against him with each movement. Mulder was against his back, warm and solid, his cock hard against Alex's lower spine. He felt suspended between the two, safe and adored and incredibly aroused. Walter withdrew and thrust again and bright sparks fired behind Alex's eyelids. He arched and thrust against Walter's body moving within him, and yowled as it opened him further and let Walter go deeper. He thrust up again and again, hearing Mulder's breathing increase as his movements shifted him against Mulder's cock. His own renewed erection rubbed between his own stomach and Walter's shifting, hairy torso, the friction perfect counterpoint to the amazing sensation of Walter buried in his ass. Without even realizing how close he was, the stimulation rolled over him and he felt himself coming again, wetness covering his stomach as his cock spasmed. 

Walter felt the stiffening in the body beneath him, felt Alex go into orgasm. He rode out the clenching of Alex's ass, and abandoned himself to the pleasure, thrusting into Alex with increasing force until he came as well, then collapsing in a spent heap. He rested his head on Alex's chest, breathing in the heady scent of sweat and sex. His comfort was disturbed when the bodies under him wriggled, and Mulder's voice reached him. 

"You... guys are... heavy... and I'm not quite there yet." 

With a breathless laugh, he rolled off the lax bodies, and sagged to one side. He watched as Alex stretched and groaned, then turned himself to study Mulder's erection. Alex batted Mulder's hand away when he reached for himself, and said "Can I?" Mulder nodded in surprise as Alex bent down and took Mulder in his mouth. Walter could see the effect Alex's offer had on Mulder, and wasn't surprised when Mulder climaxed almost immediately, despite Alex's somewhat hesitant efforts. 

Alex lifted his head, trying desperately not to make a distasteful face. Walter burst out laughing. Mulder reached out and pulled Alex close. "Oh Alex, you didn't have to swallow... and don't feel bad, it's an acquired taste." Rolling onto his side, Mulder settled Alex between them and smiled over him at Walter. Alex shifted onto his back again and sighed happily as Walter leaned in and kissed him, tasting Mulder on his lips. 

"I'll get better," Alex murmured drowsily as Walter pulled back. 

Walter snorted. "Get any better and we'll both be dead from exhaustion in a week." 

Alex laughed, then sighed. "Give me a minute to get my legs back, and I'll let you guys get some sleep," he said. "I just don't think I can stand quite yet." 

Walter looked up at Mulder, who looked back at him, equally nonplussed. "And where would you be going, Alex?" 

Alex opened his eyes and looked from one to the other. "Well... I just figured...," he paused. "I guess I thought we'd have sex in here but... uh... I know you two have been together a long time and I figured... you know..." 

Walter shook his head and Mulder spoke. "No, we don't know. What, Alex?" 

"Well, I thought... the spare room was mine...," Alex trailed off uncertainly. 

Walter wrapped his arms around Alex again, pulling him close and sharing a sad look with Mulder. "Alex, this is your room," he whispered. 

"And this is your bed," Mulder added, pressing closer on the other side. "We may have been together longer but that doesn't mean that you're some kind of 'junior partner' in this relationship. We want you here, with us." 

"That is, if you want to be here," Walter added. "If you'd prefer the other room-" 

Alex silenced him with a kiss that left no doubt in anyone's mind where he'd prefer to be. 

* * *

Scully completed her examination of Alex at the kitchen table the following afternoon and shared the blood work with the three men. Watching them interact, she guessed they'd settled whatever they'd needed to settle. Neither Walter nor Mulder could get within three feet of Alex without touching him, and today Alex seemed to be eating up the attention, as opposed to trying to melt into the closest wall or the floor. 

It was actually rather sweet to watch as they hovered around him and had to be asked every question two or even three times to draw their attention away from him. 

"Well, the results are excellent, as you can see, but I would still prefer you stayed here a little longer," she said carefully, watching Alex to gauge his response. 

Alex smiled and nodded. "That's fine. I can do that." 

Scully returned the smile warmly. "I'm glad. I'd like to get some x-rays soon, if you wouldn't mind, Alex. The changes to your skeletal structure are nothing short of amazing." She accepted the piece of chocolate cake a distracted Mulder handed to her and tried to hide her grin as she watched him manage to touch Alex three times within the confines of setting a plate of cake in front of him. Watching her partner and Walter moon over Alex was downright entertaining. Picking up her fork to dig in, she paused. 

"Mulder, why does my piece of cake say 'blow jobs'?" 

The End   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Multiple


End file.
